Hostage
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Olivia had a daughter before she joined SVU. Elliot was like a father to her daughter. After he left, they were never the same. What happens when Olivia's daughter is held at gun point at her school? Will they be able to save her? Season 14 setting.
1. It Always Starts Out Normal

**Please review! I know this is a lot like the How I Used to Know You series, but... I had to go with it.**

"Mom, get up." Olivia's daughter said tugging on the blankets. Olivia moaned but opened her eyes to look at her fifteen year old daughter. "You have work and I have school."

"Yes, I know Arsa." Olivia said and sat up. She pulled Arsa into the bed and onto her lap. "You know, you could be a normal teenager and want to stay home."

"I would love nothing more than that, but I have an elements test today. Chandler and I are studying during Algebra." Arsa said.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Chandler huh?"

"Ugh! Mom, he's just a friend." Arsa smiled.

"Yeah, a friend that loves to tickle you, draw on you with markers, and scare the crap out of you. You guys go to movies together all the time." Olivia retorted.

"So?" Arsa smirked. "You went to the movies with Alex just last night. Does that mean anything?"

Olivia's jaw dropped and she tickled her daughter. "I am not gay!"

Arsa laughed. "Stop! We have to get going."

Olivia stopped tickling her daughter, kissed her head, and hit her on the butt. "Go change." She hurried into the bathroom before her Arsa could get her back.

An hour later, Olivia and Arsa pulled up to the school. "Okay, call me if you need anything." Olivia said as Arsa got her bag.

"I will. Say hi to everyone for me." Arsa said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled and kissed Arsa's head before she got out. She rolled down the window. "Hey, do you want me to pick you up today? We have dinner with the squad tonight."

"Sure, bye Mom." Arsa waved and walked away.

Olivia drove off to the presinct. She walked in with her coffee and sat down at her desk. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Liv, how has your morning been?" Nick asked.

"Eh, Arsa woke me up... again." Olivia smiled. "She says hi by the way."

Nick smiled. "Well, I'll tell her hi tonight. How is she doing? She tells me fine everytime and I know she's lying through her teeth."

Olivia chuckled. "She's doing okay. Ever since Elliot left she hasn't been the same. I haven't been the same so I can't blame her."

"I'm guessing he was around a lot." Nick said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, Elliot was like her father. He held her when she cried, watched her when she got sick and I couldn't stay home, took her to her first baseball game. She basically had her dad run out on her even though he isn't her father."

"You had your best friend run out on you." Nick pointed out. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Sometimes, I think he'll come back, but other times... do you think he'll come back?" Olivia asked honestly.

"I think if he had a mind, he would come back." Nick said.

Olivia chuckled. "Thanks Nick."

Fin and Munch walked in then. "Hey guys." They both said and sat down groaning.

Nick laughed. "What did you two do last night?"

"I want to say made out with a pretty girl, but I can't remember. She had such soft hands." Munch said rubbing his eyes.

"Speak for youself. I kissed a girl that needed to get out in the sun. She kept talking about spaceships and told me how soft my hands were." Fin said.

Olivia smiled and tried to contain her laughter. "Are you sure you guys were kissing girls?"

"What are you-" Fin started to ask but then looked at Munch. "Oh hell no!"

"What?" Munch asked. "I don't get it."

"Don't try to." Fin said rubbing his head. He looked over at Nick and Olivia. "Don't tell him."

Nick and Olivia laughed. Amanda came in a moment later. "There are the two new lovebirds!"

"No!" Fin groaned. "Somebody shoot me."

Cragen came out of his office then. "Fin! Rollins! Victim at Bellvue. Go get her statement."

Arsa walked into the study hall with Chandler, Cody, and Faith. They sat down at a lab table in the back of the room. "How do you think you did on the test?" Faith asked.

"I know I got one wrong. I forgot what Bi was. I looked it up afterwards and it was Bismuth." Arsa smiled.

"I got Lead wrong." Faith said.

Chandler smirked. "I didn't get any wrong."

"Yeah, because you listened to that elements song over and over again." Arsa smiled and playfully punched his arm.

"I got Iron wrong." Cody said. "How was I supposed to know it was Fe?"

"Uh, study?" Faith smirked. "It's okay. We all got one or two wrong."

Cody rolled his eyes and looked Arsa. "Hey Arsa, do you have a partner for that project in History yet?"

"Yeah, Chandler and I partnered up like the moment he said we could have partners." Arsa smiled and looked at Chandler. He was bouncing his pencil up and down on the desk. "Oh, I'm screwed."

Chandler tickled Arsa for a moment. "Yeah right. We are the top two students in our class." He grabbed his markers and showed them to Arsa. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Chandler took her arm and started drawing on it. "Sometimes I wonder why you let me do this."

"You're a good artist. Plus, it drives my mother crazy and it's hilarious." Arsa smiled. "What are you going to draw?"

"I have no idea." Chandler smiled.

"Hey Arsa, what'd you get for problem twenty- two?" Faith asked.

"Uh, I don't know. My assignment is in my locker. You can go get it." Arsa said.

"I'll go with you. I want my colored pencils." Chandler said.

Chandler and Faith walked out of the room. Cody got up and started walking around the room. The teacher hadn't come in yet. Cody looked up and down the hallway and closed the door. Arsa looked up. "Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody locked the door and turned towards Arsa with a gun. "I'm going to get what I've wanted."

Arsa's heart started pumping faster as those words sunk in. She saw Chandler and Faith through the window. They ran away. Pretty soon, the fire alarm went off. Arsa's phone vibrated in her pocket. When Cody was looking away she read it.

_Chandler- I'm getting help. Hold on._

"Benson." Olivia answered through her phone.

"Olivia, it's Chandler!" Chandler almost yelled through the phone.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Have you seen the news? Cody has Arsa locked in a classroom with him. He's got a gun." Chandler said.

Olivia was already putting on her coat. "What?!"

"I don't know what happened. I left the room for three minutes. Next thing I know, Arsa is being held at gunpoint." Chandler said panicked.

"Okay, Chandler I'm going to call you on my cell phone. I'll be down there in five minutes. Just stay calm." Olivia hung up. "Even though I'm freaking out."

**Please review!**


	2. Chaotic is an Understatement

**Please review! I'm so happy! School got cancelled today! WOOHOO! I love snow!**

"We are here at Frasier Academy where a student, named Cody Hanson, is holding another student, Arsa Benson, at gun point. This is what Detective Olivia Benson, Arsa's mother, had to say." A reporter said.

Olivia was tearing up. "I just want my daughter out of there and safe with me. We've had a hard couple of years. Arsa doesn't deserve this."

"I'm Katie Marks and this is your news channel." The reporter said.

Olivia and Amanda were at the front of the gate in front of the school. Amanda was rubbing Olivia's back. A swat member walked up to them. "Are you Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah, this is Detective Amanda Rollins." Olivia said.

"Come with me. We hacked into the security cameras in the school. We just got sound." The guy said as he led them to the computers.

Munch was on the computer. "He's got Arsa trapped in the science lab. Arsa has been trying to calm him down."

"Is it working?" Olivia asked watching the camera.

"I'd say so." Fin said. "He stopped pointing the gun at her at least."

"Do we know what he wants?" Amanda asked.

Munch looked up at them and turned to Nick. Nick cleared his throat. "Yeah, he wants Arsa."

Arsa watched as Cody looked out the window. "You should stay away from the windows."

"Shut up!" Cody said. He walked over to her. "How can you still watch out for me when I'm holding you hostage?"

"You're still my friend. Why are you doing this?" Arsa asked. His hands were starting to shake.

Cody looked her dead in the eyes. "This is the only way I can talk to you alone. You're always with Chandler or Faith or somebody else. We used to do everything together."

"Cody, we grew up. You have other friends now. We were always friends. We still are, but doing this... it's not the answer." Arsa said.

Cody pointed the gun at her. "How would you know?"

"If I wanted to talk to a friend alone, I wouldn't have to hold them at gun point." Arsa said.

"We need to get her out of there." Olivia said slightly bouncing from nerves.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Munch asked. "Arsa is doing pretty good. She knows to keep him talking."

"Well, she learned from the best." Fin said as he looked over the map of the school. "Arsa is going to have to get him to come out. We can't get in there without setting him off."

"Damn it!" Olivia said hitting the table the laptop was on. She heard a muffled sound. "Turn up the volume on there."

Fin turned up the volume and watched Cody pace by Arsa. "You don't know what it's like. You live a perfect life. You probably go home to your mom and dad. Every Christmas you visit your grandmother."

"What are you talking about?" Arsa asked. "My life is nothing like perfect. I don't know who my father is. My grandmother died when I was younger. My mom is all I have left. Well, besides my uncle, but that's a long story. The one person that I thought of as a father left almost two years ago. I haven't heard from him since. But you know what, I still love my life. It's mine. I have my mom, my uncle, and a bunch of detectives that love to spoil me."

"Stop bragging." Cody said.

"Fine." Arsa said. "Cody, you have two sisters, a mother, a father. Everybody has a family. Anybody that I trust is family to me."

"Just because they're related doesn't mean you consider them family." Cody said.

"I know that feeling too. I don't consider my biological father family. He left. My biological grandfather, he's not even close to family." Arsa said.

"She's getting through to him." Munch said.

"Using personal life as a weapon. I didn't teach her that one." Olivia said confused. "Did any of you guys?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Elliot taught her that one." Fin said.

Munch turned away from the laptop. "That would explain a lot."

Olivia was tearing up at this point. "Just keep watching her."

Just then, the front doors of the school opened. Arsa walked out with her hands up. Behind her was Cody holding the gun to her head and holding her to him. Arsa had her eyes closed the whole time. "I want thirty thousand dollars and a town car her in thirty minutes." He looked at Olivia. "If you want your daughter back, you'll do this." He backed up into the school with Arsa and the doors closed.

"We need to get everything here." Olivia demanded.

"Liv, how do you expect us to get thirty thousand dollars here in thirty minutes?" Nick asked.

Olivia looked at him. "I have it. I'll just use the money my mother left me when she died."

"Liv, are you sure?" Fin asked.

"She's my daughter. This is nothing compared to what I'd do for her." Olivia said. She turned towards the crowd of people behind the gate. Someone was running towards the front. Olivia wiped her eyes and saw the guy's face. "No."

"Liv!" He yelled. "Liv!" He reached the front of the gate and smiled slightly at her.

Olivia was frozen. A swat member came up to her. "Do you want me to let him through?"

Olivia watched him look at her with hope in his eyes. "Uh, I guess."

He was let through the gate. He ran over to Olivia and hugged her. "I am so sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as he wiped her eyes.

"I missed you guys. Plus, if there was a good time to come see you. Now would be the best time." He said and rubbed her back.

Olivia shrugged out of his arms. "Don't do that El."

"Don't do what?" Elliot asked walking with her.

"Don't make me want to be friends again. You left." Olivia said as she looked at the cameras.

"I thought you didn't need me." Elliot whispered.

Olivia sighed. "Let's just talk about this later."

"But I really have to tell you something." Elliot said.

"It can wait. My daughter is being held by gun point, El." Olivia spat. She looked back at the cameras and turned up the volume.

"Why do you want a car and thirty thousand dollars?" Arsa asked.

"We're going on a little trip." Cody said skimming his fingers along the gun.

"We?" Arsa asked. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You will if I say you are. Right now, I own you." Cody smirked. "We will have alone time. Lots of it."

Arsa's heart shot against her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't be so naive." Cody spat. He walked up to Arsa and brushed back her hair. "You, me, and a place nobody can find us."

Arsa stepped away from him. "I don't think so."

Cody pointed gun at her and cocked it. "Well, I'm in charge. Come back here." Arsa didn't move. Cody pointed the gun and the ceiling and shot. He pointed it back at Arsa. "The next one is going through that pretty head of yours. Come here." Arsa slowly walked back to Cody. When she was close enough, Cody pulled her flush against him. "See. This isn't so bad."

Olivia watched in horror. "Get her out of there. Get her out of there!" She started running towards the doors, but was stopped by someone's arms around her waist. "Elliot, let me go."

"Liv, if you go in there, Arsa is as good as dead." Elliot said. "She's doing good so far. We'll get her out."

Olivia pulled against Elliot's grip, but it was no use. When she gave up, he didn't let go. "Elliot, you can let go of me."

"I'm not letting go. Ever again." Elliot said and tightened his grip.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Her Father My Lover

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia and Elliot watched the cameras intently as they watched Cody's every move. He never let go of Arsa. "If he doesn't get away from her soon, he's going to lose those hands." Elliot growled.

"Sure, now you care." Olivia huffed under her breath.

"I've always cared." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Liv, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you guys would forgive me for what I did." Elliot said.

"Elliot, why would you even think that let alone say it? Do you remember what you told Arsa, or me for that matter?" Olivia asked. "You said I'm your family and family doesn't leave. You can trust me."

"I know what I said. Do you think it was easy not seeing you guys like I loved to do? No, it wasn't. I just thought if I left it would be easier on both of you." Elliot said. He looked back at the cameras. "This kid is going to face a chainsaw when he gets out."

"Cody, I don't think we should do this." Arsa said.

Cody smirked. "I didn't ask for your opinion." All of the sudden, Cody ripped open her shirt.

Arsa was thankful she decided to wear a tangtop under her shirt today. "Cody, you need to stop."

"I don't need to do anything." Cody smirked. He ran his hand up and down her side. "All I have to do is enjoy the free ride."

Arsa whimpered when he gripped her hip and pushed her against the wall. "No."

"Shut up! Maybe after this, you could end up like your mom. Pregnant and a slut." Cody whispered into her ear.

Arsa's blood boiled. She saw the gun wasn't pointed at her head and grabbed it. She punched him with her other arm. Cody fell onto the floor letting go of the gun. Arsa went over to him. "Nobody! Calls! My! Mom! A! Slut! And nobody owns me!" She yelled kicking his head. "Get up!"

Cody slowly got up and yelped when Arsa grabbed his ear and twisted. "Let's go!" Arsa led him through the school by twisting his ear and pointing a gun at his back. When they exited the school, Arsa pushed Cody away from her and gave the gun to a swat member. "Thanks."

Arsa looked around. "Arsa!" Olivia yelled. Arsa looked over and smiled when she saw her mother running towards her.

"Mom!" Arsa said as she ran towards her mother. She ran into her mother's embrace and cried as everything sunk in.

"It's okay. You're safe. I have you." Olivia said into her daughter's hair as she cried herself.

Arsa shook in her mother's arms and pulled back into her eyes. "I know." She took a shakey breath and looked over her mother's shoulder. "What is he doing here?" She growled.

"He showed up." Olivia breathed. "He said he was sorry."

"And you forgave him?" Arsa asked.

"No, I didn't." Olivia sighed and pulled Arsa into her side. Arsa wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and walked with her over to Elliot.

Elliot smiled. "Thank god you're alright." He said and went to hug Arsa.

Arsa stood behind her mother and shook her head. "I'm fine. You can go back to where ever you were now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elliot said delicatly.

Arsa narrowed her eyes. "I've heard that come out of your mouth before. I believed it then, not now. Mom, I'm going to get a ride with Amanda."

"Okay, I'll meet you down at the station." Olivia said and kissed Arsa's head before she left with Amanda. She looked back at Elliot. "You can't blame her."

"I don't. I blame myself. Liv, I just didn't want you guys to be dissapointed in me." Elliot explained.

"I get that part El." Olivia said. "What I don't get is how you could tell my daughter that she was like a daughter to you all these years and then just leave. I don't care if you thought we'd be dissapointed. Family doesn't leave. I never thought you would leave."

"I know. I never thought I would leave. But when I found out what I am, I vowed that I would come back when the moment was right." Elliot said.

"And you thought this was right? El, my daughter almost died today. I watched that boy sexually assult her." Olivia said.

"I know, and I feel the same way." Elliot said trying to explain everything.

"Why don't we just talk about his later? I have a daughter that probably wants to go home and is going to fight like hell trying to get away from Huang." Olivia said and walked away. The reporters swarmed around her as she got into her car.

Olivia walked into the squad room to find Arsa sitting at her desk in sweat pants, a tang top, and a sweat shirt. She swatted down next to Arsa. "How are you holding up?"

"Uh, not sure." Arsa said. "How could he just show up like that?"

"Okay, I thought for sure you would've talked about being held hostage, but we can talk about this. Sweetie, I don't know why he just decided to show up. I don't expect you to forgive him anytime soon. I'm not even close to that point. But, if he's serious, we should probably talk to him." Olivia said rubbing her daughter's arm.

Arsa sniffled. "I know." She looked at her mother. "He was basically my father and he left."

"I know." Olivia whispered tearing up. She hugged her daughter. "Okay, now how are you holding up from being held hostage? I want to make sure you're okay."

Arsa chuckled slightly. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken up. I know what happened isn't my fault and I couldn't have prevented it."

"Okay." Olivia smiled and tucked a strand of Arsa's hair behind her ear. "Should we go home?"

"Can we?" Arsa pleaded.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, did you thank Amanda for bringing you here?"

"Yes." Arsa said rolling her eyes. "I'm just going to go say goodbye Cragen quick. He said he had something for me."

"Okay, I'll wait out here." Olivia smiled and watched her daughter walk into Cragen's office. Arsa hugged him and then took an envelope from him. She opened it and the color drained from her face. She shoved the envelope into her sweat shirt pocket and walked back out to Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, it would be better to talk about it at the apartment." Arsa said.

"Okay, let's go." Olivia said a little worried about her daughter. She put her arm around Arsa and they went back to the apartment.

Olivia and Arsa were eating Chinese food on the couch and watching You've Got Mail. Olivia kept a close eye on Arsa the whole time. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Olivia asked licking her lips.

"You know how I told you that I wanted to find my dad just so I know what's all in my DNA?" Arsa asked avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I told you I didn't mind. I still don't." Olivia said. "Hey, come on. Look at me."

Arsa looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "I found out who he is."

"Arsa, what's wrong? Who is he?" Olivia asked worried about her daughter.

Arsa took out the envelope and unfolded it. "I had Cragen run my blood through the system just to see. They got a match. I'm sorry."

"Hey, this is not your fault." Olivia said pulling Arsa into her lap. "No matter what he did, he gave me you. That's the best thing I could ever ask for."

Arsa rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Arsa. You have no idea how much." Olivia said and kissed her daughter's head.

"It's Elliot." Arsa choked out.

"What?" Olivia asked looking into her daughter's eyes.

"The blood test showed that my father was Elliot." Arsa said. "He left twice."

Olivia teared up and pulled Arsa to her chest. She let out a shakey breath. "We have some messed up lives."

Arsa let out a sad chuckle. "I know."

**Please review! **


	4. What You Don't See Coming

**Please review!**

Olivia woke up to find her sleeping daughter laying next to her. Her clock read 9:26. "Arsa? Arsa, honey we should probably get up."

Arsa groaned and opened her eyes. "Do I have to go to school today?"

Olivia chuckled. "No, you are staying home with me the rest of this week. Your school owes you, big time." She wrapped her arm around Arsa and pulled her towards her.

"I thought you said we should get up." Arsa said.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to wake up. I love seeing those eyes in the morning." Olivia smiled. "You know I still love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I just thought you'd be mad that Elliot is my father." Arsa shrugged.

"Well, I am. But, I'm mad at Elliot." Olivia said.

Arsa rolled her eyes. "No, you're not."

Olivia paused. "Fine, I'm not. It's not like he knew."

"If he does, he must've found out. From what you told me, you two were both hammered." Arsa smirked rubbing her eyes.

"Why do you smile when ever you talk about me being hammered?" Olivia asked amused.

"Well, thinking of you drunk out of your mind is something I've never seen. Imagining you all loopy on alcohol is very entertaining." Arsa smirked.

"You are a little brat!" Olivia chuckled.

Arsa laughed. "Yeah, but I'm your brat."

"You sure are." Olivia smiled and kissed her head. "I think we should get some breakfast."

"What are you making?" Arsa asked.

"Who said I was cooking?" Olivia chuckled. "We'll just order out. Did you really think I was going to cook after yesterday? No chance."

Arsa laughed and snuggled into Olivia. "Thanks for, you know, being there."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "I will always be there Arsa. I'm never leaving you. And, I would never let anybody hurt you."

"I know." Arsa smiled and grabbed Olivia's phone. "Call Mr. Chen."

Olivia laughed. "Okay."

After eating, Olivia called Elliot so they could tell him. She didn't tell Arsa. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll tell you if you miss anything." Arsa said not taking her eyes off the TV. Olivia smiled and went into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. "Why?" Arsa complained. She got up and opened the door. "No way!" Arsa slammed the door shut in Elliot's face. "MOM!"

"What?" Olivia asked from the bathroom.

"Why the hell is he here?" Arsa asked.

Olivia came out of the bathroom. "Hey! Watch the language. He deserves to know."

Arsa fumed. "I didn't want to be here."

"Well, you should be here." Olivia said opening the door to find Elliot holding his nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I kind of deserved it." Elliot said.

"Come on in." Olivia said and ushered Elliot in. After closing the door, she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Arsa glared at Elliot as he sat down. Elliot smiled lightly at her. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Arsa glowered.

Olivia gave her a scolding look. "Why don't you go in your room?" Arsa rolled her eyes but went to her room. "Sorry about her."

"I don't blame her." Elliot said and looked at her. "Listen Liv, I know you had something you wanted to tell me, but I think I should tell you my news first."

"Okay?" Olivia said.

"Liv, don't freak out on me. I didn't know until two weeks ago." Elliot started. "Uh... I found out that Arsa is mine."

"You what?" Olivia asked.

"Arsa is also my daughter. I tried to tell you yesterday, but-" Elliot started.

Olivia cut him off. "You've known for two weeks. And you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd hate me." Elliot said. He reached for her.

Olivia backed away. "El, I just found out last night. I didn't hate you for being her father. I hate you for not telling me when you found out."

"Liv-"

"Get out." Olivia said.

"Liv, c'mon I didn't know she was mine until two weeks ago." Elliot tried to explain.

"You knew!" Arsa said. Elliot and Olivia looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. "You knew and you didn't come back?"

"Arsa, I-" Elliot started but was greeted with Arsa's hand to his face.

"Don't EVER come back here again." Arsa growled. "Mom, you'll know where to find me."

Olivia watched as Arsa left the apartment. She turned to Elliot with tears in her own eyes. Elliot looked back at Olivia. "Liv-"

"Just leave." Olivia whispered.

Elliot's heart broke. "Olivia, you know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally."

"You did that when you left SVU. This, this is beyond hurt." Olivia said.

"Liv-" Elliot said.

"GET OUT!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot stared at her a moment. The look in her eyes made him break. "I'm sorry." Elliot said before he left. He felt the breeze the door made from being slammed shut. Taking in a deep breath, he went out to his car to cry in private. "How could I have messed up so badly?"

Olivia leaned against her door and slid to the floor. She shook as her sobs came out. She hugged herself and looked out her window. "Arsa."

Olivia hurried out of the apartment and out to her car. She hurried to the presinct and walked into the squadroom. "Liv? Liv, are you okay?" Fin asked.

"Uh, I'm fine." Olivia breathed.

"Liv, what's going on?" Fin asked sitting her down.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Elliot is Arsa's father."

Fin's eyes widened. "Damn!"

"Yeah." Olivia breathed. "We found out yesterday. I called Elliot to tell him... Fin, he's known for two weeks. He came back to tell us yesterday."

"Give me permission. I will kill him." Fin said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd love too. Heck, Arsa would pay you. I can't. Even if he is a son of a bitch, he's still my daughter's father." Olivia said. "Is Arsa in the weight room?"

"Yeah, she's using the punching bag." Fin sighed. "What happened to her hand? It was all bruised up when she walked in."

"Crap!" Olivia huffed and ran towards the weight room. Arsa was punching and kicking the punching bag. Amanda was sitting on a bench nearby.

"Arsa, you're going to break your hands. C'mon." Amanda said calmly.

"Not! A! Chance!" Arsa breathed in between punches. She was bouncing up and down in her boxer shorts and sports bra. "He knew!"

"I get that, but breaking your hands isn't worth it." Amanda reasoned.

"I'll tell you if you're right later." Arsa said before kicking the punching bag hard. She gripped it and leaned her forehead against it. "How could he wait that long? I'm his daughter and he waited two fricken weeks."

Amanda sighed and sat Arsa down. "I don't know. What I know is that when it comes to dealing with things, you are like your mother."

"I've heard that before." Arsa chuckled.

Amanda smiled. "So, what were you and Olivia doing before Mr. Evilpants came?"

Arsa smiled. "Just hanging out, watching movies, you know, what we do every Saturday morning."

"How's Chandler?" Amanda asked.

"He's still just a friend." Arsa said slightly annoyed.

"Do you like him?" Amanda asked looking over Arsa's hands.

Arsa shrugged. "I don't know. He's my best friend."

"That WAS NOT my question. Do you like him? Yes or no." Amanda chuckled.

Arsa smiled. "Maybe a little."

"Yes or no!" Amanda demanded.

"Yes... a little." Arsa chuckled. "I like a few different guys. Chandler just happens to be much closer to me."

"Oooh, who's on this list?" Amanda asked.

"You are worse than some of my classmates." Arsa laughed. "Okay, there's Chandler... uh, Darius, and Sparky."

"Sparky? Do you have a dog at your school?" Amanda asked.

Arsa fell back on the bench laughing. "No, he's just a guy. We just started calling him Sparky this year." Arsa looked over at the door and smiled. "Hey Mom!"

Olivia smiled. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry about running out earlier." Arsa apoligized.

"Don't worry. I totally understand." Olivia said and swatted down next to her and Amanda. "So, Sparky?"

Amanda and Olivia started laughing. Arsa's jaw dropped. "Hey, he happens to be very smart."

"Does he sign his papers with a paw print?" Amanda asked.

Olivia laughed harder and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just so funny."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	5. Just a Waiting Game

**Please review! You guys are great!**

After wrapping up Arsa's hand, Olivia took her home and called one person that could always make Arsa forget about anything. Alex. Olivia opened the door and smiled. "She's on the couch."

Alex smiled back and walked into the apartment. Once Arsa saw her, she smiled. "Alex!"

"Hey kiddo!" Alex smiled hugging Arsa. "How's my favorite Benson?"

"Hey!" Olivia frowned.

Arsa laughed. "I'm great now."

"Hey, I was here!" Olivia retorted.

"We know Olivia, we know." Alex said rubbing Olivia's back. She sat down with Arsa on the couch. "What have you been up to?"

"Uh, I've been held hostage and I found out who my father was this past week." Arsa said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Alex shrieked. "Why wasn't I told of this? My niece almost died and you didn't call me."

"It was on the news. I was a little preoccupied at the time." Olivia defended herself sitting down in the chair by them.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Arsa tucked her hair behind her ear. "Uh, he wanted a little too much. I wasn't willing to give it up so he brought a gun and held me hostage to get it. If I didn't do what... I don't know what would've happened."

"Self defense? Didn't El-" Alex started.

"Shhh!" Olivia shushed. "That person happens to be in very bad terms with us right now."

"Why? We haven't seen him in almost two years." Alex said.

"He fricken knew for two weeks." Arsa growled.

"Knew what?" Alex asked.

Olivia paused. "He is Arsa's father. We found out yesterday. He came back to tell us."

"Wow!" Alex paused. "He must've been freaked."

"Why would you say that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, he just found out that his best friend's daughter, that's he's known since she was two, is his daughter." Alex said. "That's a lot to take in. I wonder how Kathy and the kids took it."

"I doubt he told Kathy. I talked to Dickie a couple of months after Elliot left. They got divorced." Arsa said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You never told me that."

"I didn't?" Arsa asked. "Oh well, Elliot and Kathy got divorced. You know now."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I never thought about him talking to his other kids about it. I was just so mad because he knew how I felt about not knowing and he waited two weeks to tell us."

"He knew how badly I wanted to know what my father was like. That way I could find out some stuff about what's in my DNA." Arsa said.

"I'd be mad at him too. I just, I could see why it would take two weeks." Alex said.

Arsa stared at her. "I really don't want to see."

"Of course you don't. You have the most stubborn parents in the world." Alex pointed out.

"Why would you say that?" Arsa asked. She watched Alex make eye gestures in their secret code. _They love each other._ "Oh yeah, they still do. I can see it."

"What?" Olivia asked.

Alex paused. "Oh nothing, just your guys' lack of giving up on something you really should."

Olivia folded her arms. "Way to go Alex. You made Mom mad. She folded her arms." Arsa said readying herself to run.

"What exactly haven't I given up that I should have?" Olivia asked.

"Not should have. Liv, you should still give it up. You just don't know that what you're supposed to give up because I'm pretty sure you haven't realised it yet." Alex said.

Arsa looked at Alex. "I get what you're saying, but do you know how confusing that sounded?"

"Yeah, I just asked myself what I said." Alex chuckled.

Olivia shook her head. "You guys are crazy."

"That's nothing new. You tell us that everyday." Alex said looking at the TV. "Really Arsa? Your mother is a cop and you watch a crime show."

"What? It's a good show." Arsa defended pointing to the TV.

Olivia shook her head and opened her fridge. "Hey Alex, do you want anything to drink?"

"Can I crash here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"I'll take a beer." Alex smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and brought Alex her beer. Arsa smiled at Alex and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

Alex laughed and kissed Arsa's head. "Anything for my Arsa."

After watching a movie and coming up with sleeping arraingements, Alex went to go sleep in Arsa's room. Arsa and Olivia went into Olivia's room. Olivia crawled in next to Arsa and kissed the back of her head. "Night baby."

"Night Momma." Arsa smiled and turned off the light. Olivia watched as Arsa fell asleep. She noticed how much she looked like Elliot when she was sleeping.

The weeks pasted, Elliot called and Olivia talked to him for a few minutes just to talk about how Arsa was doing. She couldn't let it go that Elliot didn't tell her.

Arsa went back to school and was happy that she didn't have to do all these big assignments that she missed. Olivia was worried about her. She seemed to be thinking about Elliot more and more. Olivia couldn't blame her, but she was becoming distracted.

One Friday night, Arsa came to the squad room all dressed up. "Why are you looking so snassy?" Olivia asked.

"Sparky asked me out today. We're going to a movie." Arsa smiled. "I have my phone with me if anything goes wrong."

"Okay,... if he opens the door are you going to feed him a treat?" Olivia asked and burst out laughing.

Arsa rolled her eyes. "Are you going to go to a movie with Alex and say that it doesn't mean anything?"

Olivia stopped laughing. "I am not gay."

Arsa laughed. "I know, I'll call you later. Bye."

Olivia hugged her daughter and watched her walk out of the squad room. Amanda came up to her then. "Where's Arsa going?"

"She's got a date with a dog." Olivia smirked.

"It never gets old." Amanda chuckled.

"I know." Olivia smiled.

"Benson! Rollins! Body dump in Cental Park." Cragen yelled to them. Olivia and Amanda left for the crime scene.

Arsa laughed as Sparky and her walked out of the theater. "That cannot happen!"

"Yes, it can. My brother stuffed a marshmellow up his nose and it came out of the other nostril." Sparky smiled.

"That's crazy." Arsa chuckled.

"Well, he is my brother. He would fall under that category." Sparky nodded and stopped in front of his car. "I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too. We should do this again some time." Arsa smiled and leaned against his car.

Sparky leaned on his arm and looked at Arsa. Arsa smiled and pushed herself towards him. Their lips met and Arsa smiled against the kiss. Sparky put his hand on her waist and stepped towards her. They parted after a moment. "We should definatly do that again some time."

Arsa let out a breath and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." Sparky leaned in again and kissed Arsa. Arsa pulled away when he put his fingers under her shirt. "Sparky, we can't do this."

"Why not? Everybody is doing it. C'mon, it'll be easy." Sparky said going to kiss her again.

Arsa turned her head. "I said no."

"And I said give it a chance." Sparky said into her ear.

Arsa pushed him away. "I think you should leave."

"Arsa, c'mon. You said you had fun." Sparky said reaching towards her.

Arsa moved. "Yeah, I did. But, I'm not anymore. Just go, I'll get a ride from somebody else."

"Fine, but you missed out on a lot of fun." Sparky said gettting into his car and speeding off.

Arsa teared up as she realised he wanted one thing from her since the beginning. She pulled out her phone and called Olivia. It went to voicemail. She called everyone from the squad, nobody answered. Arsa scrolled down her list and sucked in a breath. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Arsa called the last person she knew that had a car. He answered on the first ring. "Arsa, I'm so glad you called."

"Yeah, are you busy." Arsa sniffled.

"No, are you okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Arsa choked out.

Elliot got worried. "Arsa, baby, where are you?"

"At the old movie theater we used to go to all the time." Arsa said.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Elliot said. "Stay on the line with me until I get there."

"Okay." Arsa said quietly wiping away her tears. "You were right."

"About what princess?" Elliot asked turning onto the street.

"Guys my age only want one thing." Arsa sobbed.

Elliot felt his blood boil. He got out of the car and found Arsa crying on the sidewalk. "Arsa." He said relieved. Arsa turned to him, hung up, and hugged him hard. Elliot held her as she sobbed. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Arsa nodded and another round of sobs came. "I'm sorry that I didn't welcome you. I'm really glad you're back."

"I know. I don't blame you." Elliot said. "You don't owe me an apoligy. I owe you one. I'm so sorry."

Arsa looked up at him. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, anything for you. Do you want me to stay until Olivia gets home?" Elliot asked leading her to the car.

"Uh, sure... Dad." Arsa chuckled and got into the car. Elliot smiled and praised God that he had Arsa back.

**Please review! Also, go to my home page and look at my voting poll. Pick your 3 favorite TV shows!**


	6. The Beginning of Plan A

**Please review! You guys are the best reviewers and I love reading them! Characters and some of the sayings belong to Dick Wolf.**

After Elliot got Arsa home, he waited on the couch for her. She changed quickly and cuddled into him once she came back out. "So, who was this boy?"

Arsa sniffled. "Sparky."

Elliot frowned. "Is Chevy Chase at your school?"

"No." Arsa chuckled. "He's just some guy we started calling Sparky."

"Do you know his real name?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, it's Mika." Arsa said. "Can we not talk about this tonight? I'm guessing my mom is going to ask me about it later."

"Yeah, about that. How is your mom doing? Is she still-"

"Mad? Hell yes! I'm still a little mad, but I need you back in my life. I've always needed a dad. When I needed one, I turned to you. I just never thought you'd turn up to be my actual father." Arsa chuckled.

"Yeah, that was a surprise. I was happy though when I found out." Elliot smiled. "You and I have always had that bond that I haven't had with my other kids. I like being able to call you my daughter."

"Good, I don't know when, but somewhere along the way I started refering to you as my dad." Arsa smiled. "Where have you been?"

Elliot paused. "Uh... well, I divorced Kathy. Most of the time, I thought about you and your mom. I wanted to come back; I just didn't know if you guys would want me."

"I'm always going to want my dad around. Even if he is a pain in the-" Arsa began.

Elliot interrupted. "Watch it." Arsa chuckled. "My mom is going to be pist you're here. She isn't your biggest fan."

"Oh, I would believe that." Elliot said scratching his head. "I just want you to know that... I'm not leaving again. I left your mom that night, and I left you guys when I quit SVU. But, I'm not quitting on you Arsa, or your mom. I will fight for you guys until the end. I'm never leaving you again."

Arsa looked at him and hugged him. "Thank god!" She pulled back and cuddled back into his side. "Hey, why does Dickie have a picture of a balloon as his profile page on his facebook account?"

"I have no idea. I've asked him; he just said I wouldn't get it." Elliot said.

After a while, Arsa fell asleep on the couch. Elliot watched TV while she slept. His heart started racing when the front door opened. "Arsa?" Olivia called. She turned on the light. "Arsa? Where-" She froze when she saw Elliot and Arsa on the couch. Arsa was huddled up under his arm. Elliot had his feet up on the coffee table. "Elliot?"

"Hey Liv." Elliot waved lightly. Arsa stirred but soon settled back into Elliot's embrace. He rubbed her arm and kissed her head. "She called me. I didn't come barging in."

Olivia stared at him. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to hit him, hug him, tackle him, kiss him. _Woah!_ Olivia thought. "She called me. What happened?"

"Sparky wanted a lot more than she was willing to give." Elliot said. "She called me after she called everyone else. I picked her up; she was crying. I brought her home."

Arsa stirred. "Dad, shut up! I'm trying to sleep. Who are you talking to?"

"Your mom." Elliot said.

Arsa's eyes shot open. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey Arsa! Anything you want to tell me?" Olivia asked crossing her arms.

"Oh no!" Arsa and Elliot said at the same time.

"Uh, Mom. I needed someone to pick me up. Nobody else answered." Arsa explained getting up. She hugged her and whispered. "I believe him. He's not going anywhere."

Olivia kissed Arsa's head and watched her walk into her room. "Night Arsa." Arsa waved to her and closed her door. Olivia turned back to Elliot and slowly sat on the couch. "Thanks... for picking her up. My phone died."

"It was no problem. I missed her. She wanted me to stay." Elliot said and smiled lightly at her. "I am sorry Olivia. I just... I didn't know what to do. It all just felt like a dream."

"It still does." Olivia whispered. "I can understand how it would be a shock. It's been three weeks and I'm still shocked. I just... I don't get why you left our life completely."

Elliot looked into her eyes. "I killed a teenage girl... I-I felt like I was killing Arsa. It felt like killing my daughter. It seemed so horrific that I thought you would've hated me for it. I still come around. I just made sure to stay out of your view. I went to Arsa's tennis matches. She's doing great!"

"You're the one that yelled way to go Benson, arent' you?" Olivia asked smiling a little.

Elliot smirked. "Which time? I was in that crowd when that teenage boy was holding you hostage in his apartment."

Olivia looked up at him. "You were?"

"Of course I was. You were in trouble. I might've left your life, but you and Arsa sure as hell didn't leave mine." Elliot said. "I'm so so sorry, Liv. I really am. I'm staying this time. I promise you; I'm not going anywhere. You, Arsa, and my other kids are the only things I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I don't want you to go either. You misread what I said the last time. I misread what I thought you would think of me. No running anymore. Trust me one more time."

Olivia thought over what he said. "Okay." She whispered. "On one condition,... you need to tell the squad."

"Okay." Elliot chuckled. "So, we're parents. Were you happy?"

Olivia paused and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I was. I was glad it wasn't some guy in prison. I was even happier when I found out it was someone we knew. And, I was ecstatic when I found out it was my best friend."

Elliot smiled. "I'm still your best friend."

"You never left the spot. You are the only man that knows everything about me." Olivia chuckled. "The father of my child."

Elliot chuckled. "It kind of sounds obvious, but it's so messed up."

"I know." Olivia laughed. "Look, it's late. Why don't you stay in Arsa's room? Arsa can bunk with me."

"I don't want to impose." Elliot said holding up his hands.

"You're not imposing. You're just staying at the mother of your child's house." Olivia smiled and got up. She opened the door to Arsa's room. Arsa was sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. "I don't think I should wake her. She may growl at me."

"She does that. Maureen said I do that." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled and closed Arsa's door. "Uh... I guess you could stay with me in my room. We're both adults."

"Okay, if you're sure." Elliot said standing up.

"What? Are you scared? I don't bite." Olivia smirked.

"Are you sure? After the night I don't remember, I had scars and scrapes everywhere. I know they weren't there the day before." Elliot smiled.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "What did Kathy say?"

"She asked what happened. I remembered some of the night so I just said they were happy scars." Elliot smirked and grabbed his sweatpants out of the closet from where they were the last time he was there.

"She bought that?" Olivia asked from the bathroom.

"I guess. She didn't ask anymore about it." Elliot asked taking off his shirt.

Olivia walked out in pajama pants and a tang top. "No offense, but she is oblivious."

"I don't mind at all. I know she is. That's how we got divorced." Elliot said slipping under the covers.

Olivia turned off the light and used her phone to guide her back to the bed. She slipped under the covers and turned on the lamp. Elliot did the same. "I meant to ask you about that. Why did you two get divorced?"

"Eh, she started seeing someone new. When I found out, I was happy I could file for divorce." Elliot shrugged.

"Wow!" Olivia said while her eyes got wide. "She cheated on you."

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. We had a broken marriage. It should've ended years ago." Elliot said.

Olivia stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your Elliot." Elliot smirked.

"My Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, your Elliot." Elliot smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

Olivia smiled. "Night El."

"Night Liv." Elliot smiled. Before he knew, they kissed each other and turned off their lamps. They both lay down and closed their eyes. Once they realized what just happened, their eyes popped open, they looked at each other, and turned the other way.

The next morning, Arsa woke up and went out to the living room. "Mom?... Dad?" She opened the door to Olivia's room and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" She yelled in a whisper.

Elliot and Olivia were spooning. Their legs with intertwined. Elliot's arm was around Olivia's stomach. Olivia had her arm over his with her fingers linked with his. Arsa closed the door quietly and called the one person she knew that would know how to finally get this show on the road and make them realize their feelings.

Alex walked in. "Arsa, what is it? It's seven o'clock in the morning. What is so important?"

"Just shut up and follow me." Arsa said and grabbed Alex's hand. She led her to Olivia's room. Arsa opened the door and tried her hardest not to laugh when Alex's jaw dropped. "I told you."

"Oh my god! What the hell happened last night?" Alex shrieked in a whisper.

"How should I know? I went to sleep. I wake up and they're in the honeymoon suite." Arsa said. "I know we shouldn't intervere, but... it needs to be done. They need to get together before I turn thirty."

"Say no more." Alex said. "We just need to get them into situations like this more often." Elliot and Olivia stirred. "Shut the door! Shut the door! Shut the door! STD! Woah, wait."

Arsa burst into laughter as soon as the door was closed. "Oh my god! You just said STD to stand for shut the door!"

**Please review!**


	7. Phase 1: New House

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia heard laughter on the other side of her bedroom door. She moved slightly and felt herself being pulled back to where she was. Elliot's hand was on her stomach still intertwined with her fingers. Olivia softly smiled. "El?... El, c'mon we should probably get up."

"I don't want to." Elliot groaned. He hid his face in her back. "I like this spot."

Olivia chuckled and noticed how close they were. "This feels very framiliar."

"It should. You were here, what, sixteen years ago?" Elliot asked. "Arsa is fifteen, add nine months then another three since it's that many months since her birthday. Yeah, sixteen years."

Olivia turned in his arms and looked at him. His arm was securely around her. His leg was wrapped around hers. He was right in front of her face, breathing on her. "Did you ever recall anything from that night?"

"Uh, I faintly remember short denim shorts and very high black heels. I couldn't take my eyes off of the legs that belonged to them." Elliot mumbled still trying to sleep.

Olivia smirked. "I still have those. Surprisingly, they still fit."

Elliot's eyes shot open. "You do."

"Yeah, I wear them when Arsa and I got shopping down by the boardwalk every summer." Olivia smiled.

"You go out in public with them?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, they are clothes." Olivia smiled getting out of the bed. Her stomach was showing as she turned back to Elliot.

Elliot stared at her and recovered from his mini stroke from the sight in front of him. "They're barely clothes." He got out of the bed. Olivia's breath hitched when she realized Elliot was shirtless. She watched the muscles in his back move as he pulled on his shirt. She licked her lips. "Liv?"

Olivia came out of her fantasy and looked at Elliot. "Yeah?"

"Oh nothing, you were just drooling a little bit." Elliot teased playfully.

Olivia threw a pillow at him and chuckled. "I was not. It's just weird waking up and seeing you... here." She walked into the bathroom and slipped on her fuzzy boots.

Elliot smiled when he saw them. "Those are new."

"They are also comfy." Olivia smirked and walked out of her room. Arsa was on the floor laughing. Alex was covering her eyes while chuckling. "Alex? What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh, no reason." Alex giggled and joined Arsa on the floor in a fit of laughter. "OH MY GOD! I can't believe I said that."

Arsa burst out laughing. "You... and the door... you didn't... even know." She wheezed.

Olivia shook her head in confusion and went into her kitchen. Elliot walked out a moment later and looked at Olivia confused. She shrugged. "They were laughing when I came out here."

Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Arsa and Alex slowly sat up and calmed down. Olivia sat down next to Elliot and shared her toast with him. Alex poked Arsa in the side and gestured towards them. Arsa smirked. "Uh, Mom is it okay if Chandler and I hang out today? We were just going to watch movies at his place."

"Yeah, that's fine." Olivia said. "Call me when you get there."

"I'll take her." Alex offered and got up with Arsa. "I've got court in two hours anyway. I can get an early start."

"Okay, I'll pick you up later." Olivia told Arsa.

Arsa nodded and left with Alex. "You're really going to Chandler's."

Arsa smirked. "Do you really have court?"

Alex smiled and put her arm around Arsa. "I love you. What kind of chocolate and what movies are we watching today?"

Arsa smiled. "How about the Pirates of Carribean movies? You have all four of them, right?"

"Of course I do. You try to tear me away from Johnny Depp and we all have problems." Alex grinned.

Back in the apartment, Olivia and Elliot were watching TV. Elliot had his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "What were you going to do today?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, nothing really. I was just planning on painting my porch today." Elliot said. "I got a new house. I just built a porch and I nailed it down yesterday."

"Well, I don't have work. Let's go." Olivia said getting up.

Elliot stared at her. "What?"

"Let's go." Olivia said. "You're not giving your plans up for me. C'mon, I'll change. We can go to your house and we'll paint."

"Really?" Elliot asked. "I don't know how much fun you'll have. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that. I'll be there so you should have some entertainment."

Olivia laughed and walked into her room to get dressed. She came out a moment later in the short denim shorts and a t-shirt. She had black and white sneakers. "I told you they fit." Olivia smirked closing his mouth since it was hanging open.

"I didn't think you would wear them." Elliot countered. Olivia smiled and walked in front of him out of the building. Elliot watched her walk. "How old are those shorts?"

"I wore these in high school. Does that help you out?" Olivia smirked as Elliot started the car.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Your ass could't have stayed the same shape for that long."

Olivia smirked. "It's a Benson thing. My mother said it was the same way for her and her mother. Even after I had Arsa, my ass looked the same."

"I'm sure you're very proud." Elliot chuckled.

"Oh, you can bet I am." Olivia smiled. Elliot laughed and drove out to Queens. Olivia gasped when she saw his house. It was a light blue with white trim and picket fence. The porch Elliot built was brown. "Oh my god, El. How did you get this house?"

"I bought it." Elliot smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant."

"I just saved a lot of money. You can see why I want to paint the porch. It doesn't go with the house unless it's white." Elliot smiled scratching his head.

"I can see that." Olivia grinned. "It's nice though. I love this."

Elliot smiled. "Good. You'll probably be spending some time here."

"Oh yeah, Christmas with the Stabler family. How are your kids doing?" Olivia asked sitting on the edge of the porch.

"They're good. They've been busy. They miss you guys." Elliot shrugged. "I told them already. I had them over last night. Dickie got home from the marines two weeks ago. He'll be here for about two months."

"So, he'll be here for Christmas." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, he will." Elliot smiled. "They're coming by tonight for dinner. You and Arsa could join us, if you wanted to."

"Uh, sure. Could one of your kids pick up Arsa?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure one of her sisters could pick her up." Elliot smirked. He opened the garage door. "You ready to paint?"

Olivia picked up a brush. "I was born ready, Stabler."

**Please review! Hey, on youtube there's a video that shows pics of Elliot and Olivia from episodes like Ace and Bombshell. The song that goes with it is Where'd you go by Fort Minor. If you guys know the video I'm talking about, send me the name. I've been searching for it all day.**


	8. The Paint Job- Gone Terribly Wrong

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot and Olivia were busy painting the porch when a car pulled up. Dickie got out and smiled when he saw his dad and Olivia. "Well, look at that. Olivia didn't kill you."

Olivia chuckled and hugged Dickie. "I wanted to, but I got over it."

Elliot smiled. "Hey Dickie." He hugged his son and put his arm on Olivia's shoulders. "She can't kill me. I'm just that irrisistable."

"Whatever Stabler." Olivia chuckled. "How is the marines going? El told me you joined."

"Yeah, I did. It's going good. I've made a lot of good friends and I really like doing this." Dickie smiled. "So, where's my little sis?"

"Uh, she's at Chandler's. I called her and she said she'd come by here later for dinner." Olivia said. "Your father and I had nothing to do so we decided to paint the porch."

"You couldn't think of anything else to do?" Dickie asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Elliot looked at Olivia and shook his head. "Uh, no. We could've gone to a movie or something, but we kind of thought this would be fun."

Dickie was shocked by their obliviousness. "I'm going to go work on your bike." He said as he walked away shaking his head.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "Bike? What bike?"

"Uh, I got a motorcycle a few years ago." Elliot shrugged. "I could give you a ride sometime. It's a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it." Olivia chuckled. "C'mon, we still have half a porch to finish."

"What if we took a break?" Elliot asked leaning against the porch.

Olivia smiled. "Uh, El? You kind of just sat in the paint."

Elliot turned around and sure enough, he had white paint on his pants and lower back. "That's just great." He heard a snort. He turned to Olivia to find her surpressing a laugh. "Is this funny to you?" Olivia shook her head and snorted again. "Oh really? So, you won't mind if I did this." Elliot said as he flicked his brush.

White paint flung through the air and landed on Olivia's tang top. She gasped. "You didn't!"

"Oh, but I just did." Elliot smirked. It disappeared when Olivia picked up her paint can and dunked her brush into it. "Liv, let's just think about this."

Olivia smirked. "How about NOT?" With that said, she flicked her brush in his direction. She watched as the paint splattered across his chest and face.

Elliot picked up his can and dunked his brush into it. "You're getting it now."

Olivia squealed as Elliot flicked his brush at her. They ran around the yard flicking paint at each other. Pretty soon, Olivia got an idea. When Elliot was facing the opposite direction, she dumped the can of paint on his head. He froze and Olivia laughed.

Olivia walked around to the front of him and chuckled. She brushed back the paint that was on his forehead and cleared his eyes. He opened them to look at her. "White really brings out your eyes." She teased.

Elliot grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Her chest rubbed against his paint covered one. He quickly laid her on the ground and dumped the paint in his can on her. Olivia squirmed, but Elliot kept her in place as the paint rolled onto her. He started smearing it on her skin so it would be harder to get off.

Olivia caught on to what he was doing and did the same. Her hands were rubbing up and down his chest and back. "Oh!" A voice said.

"My!" Another voice said.

"GOD!" Another voice said.

Elliot and Olivia turned to see Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie standing there with their jaws hanging open. They had their phones out and were taping what just happened. Arsa walked out from behind them. "You guys need a tan." She took her own picture and sent it to Alex.

"Hey guys!" Elliot smiled not leaving his position over Olivia.

Olivia was up on her elbows looking at them. "How was the drive?"

"Not as funny as this." Kathleen said.

"Look, there's already fifteen views." Maureen smiled holding her phone out to them.

"I'm putting this photo up on facebook." Arsa smirked.

Elliot rolled his eyes and got up. He grabbed Olivia's hand, but it slipped out of his. He went behind her and put his arms around her torso. He helped her up, drips of paint falling off in the process.

"What happened?" Dickie asked coming out of the garage.

"Dickie!" Arsa yelled running towards him.

"Arsa!" Dickie smiled as she ran into his arms. "I missed my little sister."

Arsa chuckled. "I missed my big brother." She stayed in his embrace for a moment and pulled away. He kept his arms on her shoulders.

Eli came out of the car then playing his gameboy. He walked by Olivia and Elliot and stopped to look at them. He shook his head, looked back at his gameboy, and walked into the house. The rest of them chuckled at him.

"I'll get the hose." Dickie said. "You're not going into the house like that." He walked into the garage and handed it to Arsa after hooking it up. He stood behind her and took her hands into his. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Arsa smirked. "Fire!"

They shot the water at Olivia and Elliot. "Cold!" They both screetched.

Dickie stopped the water and looked at them. "Would you rather wait until it dries and you have to scrape it off?" Arsa smirked.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Just get some rags and soak them."

"That's no fun." Lizzie whined.

Arsa smirked. "I think they've had enough fun for one day. Besides, they should be prepared for what's coming."

"What's coming?" Elliot asked putting his arm around a shivering Olivia.

All of his kids looked at each other and then at him. "Kathy."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	9. Phase 2: Making Dinner

**Please review! I haven't found the video I'm looking for yet, but I found one with the song. I'm still looking for it because there's two pictures that are of Elliot holding Olivia in bed and they're so sweet! Love you guys! Also, anyone that cries when Olivia finds out Elliot left is right there with me. I've watched it like ten times and I shake from sobs everytime.**

Olivia was washing Elliot's back with a wet rag when Kathy pulled up. Elliot's muscles tensed. Olivia shivered watching them. Dickie sat up with his arm around Arsa. Lizzie, Kathleen, Maureen, and Eli sat up as well.

Kathy got out of the vehicle and shoved her hands into her pockets as she approached the gate. "Hey Elliot."

"Kathy, you can come in. We invited you for dinner for a reason." Elliot said as Olivia washed his lower back. He shivered when her skin touched his. Olivia smirked.

"I know." Kathy said as she slowly opened the gate and walked onto the lawn. She smiled lightly at Olivia. "Hey Olivia, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. How about you?" Olivia asked.

Kathy smirked. "I don't know yet exactly. Elliot said he had something important to tell me."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What? You haven't told her yet?"

"It's not really something you can do over the phone." Elliot defended himself.

Kathy spoke up. "Are you guys dating or something?"

"What?!" They both asked at the same time.

Kathy smirked. "I asked if you two were dating?"

"What?" Olivia spat again.

"No, we're not dating." Elliot said. "We just had a baby together."

"WHAT?" Kathy screetched. She turned towards her kids and pointed at Arsa. "You!"

"Oh no." Arsa whispered.

Dickie guarded Arsa with his arm as Kathy stomped towards them. Kathy lifted her arm as she neared. Olivia grabbed Kathy's arm. "You keep your hands off my daughter." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"She's the product of your guys' affair!" Kathy screetched.

"I didn't know Elliot at the time." Olivia yelled. "It was sixteen years ago! Your marriage is over anyway."

Kathy glared at her. "You've probably been screwing him for years."

"WOAH!" Arsa said trying to get up. Dickie's grip was too strong. "Dickie!"

"Hey, you are like Dad. You make things worse when you're trying to defend someone." Dickie said.

Arsa smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

Just then, Kathy took a swing at Olivia. Elliot grabbed her fist when it was inches from Olivia's face. "Get your hands off of Olivia."

Kathy's eyes widened. "You're defending her!"

"Uh, yeah." Elliot said like it was an obvious thing. "Kathy, we were both drunk that night. We didn't know what we were doing. We both just found out a couple weeks ago."

"You were that plastered." Kathy almost asked. "...Wait a minute... sixteen years ago, you had all of those scapes on your body. You said they were happy scars."

"Oh my god! I remember that!" Maureen chuckled.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Elliot! Have you ever heard of hiding evidence?"

"It was kind of hard to hide. I had marks everywhere." Elliot said stepping between her and Kathy.

By this point, the kids went inside. Kathy smirked. "What happened Olivia? Couldn't you handle him?"

Olivia growled. "Let me at her!" Elliot quickly turned around and ended up with Olivia over his shoulder. "Put me down! Hey, where is that hand going Stabler?!"

"Bye Kathy!" Elliot sang over his shoulder as he walked inside with Olivia still over his shoulder.

Arsa walked up to Elliot. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Keeping your mother from killing Kathy." Elliot smirked tightening his hold on Olivia's legs. She started pounding on his back. "Liv, that feels good." Olivia stopped and kicked her foot backwards, effectively hitting him in the face.

Arsa chuckled. "Why does she want to kill Kathy?"

"Oh, Kathy was just jealous." Elliot smirked putting Olivia down. Olivia glared at him. "What? Did you really want to hurt Kathy? YOU could not have been affended by what she said, now could you?" Elliot asked cockily.

Olivia glared at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are so lucky."

"Oh, I know I am." Elliot smirked. He turned to Arsa. "So, do you have dinner made?"

Arsa smirked. "Uh, Lizzie said that you guys are making it." She walked into the living room and sat down in between Maureen and Kathleen on the couch.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "They expect us to cook."

"Looks like it. Do you know how to cook?" Olivia asked grinning.

"Yeah, how about you?" Elliot asked smugly.

Olivia walked towards the kitchen. "I know a thing or two." Elliot followed her into the kitchen. "What did you want to make?"

"Uh, we could make pizza. I know I have all the ingrediants for homemade pizza." Elliot smiled.

"Okay, pizza it is." Olivia grinned. "I have a question though."

"Okay, shoot." Elliot said leaning against the counter in front of her.

Olivia leaned towards him so the kids wouldn't hear. "What did you mean when you said I could not have been affended by what Kathy said?"

"Well, I remember the sex too. Trust me. You took all I gave you and you gave a lot back." Elliot winked and went to the fridge. "So, do you work tomorrow?"

"Uh, no actually. Why?" Olivia asked taking the pizza sauce from him.

Elliot turned to her and smirked. "You and Arsa can stay here tonight."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	10. Butter, Water, and a Shirt

**Hey guys! We had a snow day today up here in Wisconsin! WOOHOO! We got like six inches of snow. Love you guys and please review!**

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia chuckled watching Elliot pick dough off of his hands. She started doing it for him.

Elliot smiled. "It was sticking to my fingers. I don't care how good pizza is. We are not baking my hands to a golden crisp."

Olivia laughed. "That's why I told you to but butter on your hands. The dough doesn't stick."

"Well, I didn't want my hands all slimy." Elliot started, but was cut off with Olivia lanthering his hands in butter. She smirked at him. "You sneak."

"Oh, I'm just good at getting you do to things my way." Olivia smiled and washed her hands. "See if you use soap, you're hands won't be all slimy."

"Maybe I don't want to use soap." Elliot pointed out. She gave him a questioning gaze. "I was kidding!"

Olivia smiled. "Whatever you say El. Whatever you say."

Elliot smiled and got an idea. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked gesturing to the dough.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Whenever we have pizza, we order out." Olivia smiled. "Why?"

"Come here." Elliot smiled. Olivia slowly went towards him. He put his arm around her and pulled her so she was in between him and the counter. He rubbed his hands with hers.

"Are you buttering me up Stabler?" Olivia asked playfully. She watched as Elliot stuck their fingers into the dough.

Elliot smirked and put his chin on her shoulder. "I don't think I have any need to butter you up."

"Is that right?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Elliot smirked. He held up her hands. "You're all slimy like me now."

Olivia laughed. "It looks like it. I have a question for you."

"Well, what is it butterfingers?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia chuckled. "Do you ever... wonder about what would've happened... if you stayed that night?"

Elliot turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Actually, I do. I wonder what life would be like seeing you every weekend to pick up our daughter. I wonder what it would've been like to divorce Kathy all those years ago. I always wonder what it would've been like not to be your partner. I don't like thinking about that last one. We had so many good times, and I don't want to lose those."

Olivia smiled. "I don't either."

"Oh Dad!" All of the kids called from the living room. Olivia and Elliot chuckled.

"Is dinner almost done? You have six hungry kids out here." Kathleen asked.

"We're still making it." Elliot called back.

All of his kids growned. "You know, you guys could help." Olivia called out. They heard silence. "That's what I thought." Olivai smiled.

Elliot walked to the doorway of the living room and was shot by all six kids. The nerf darts bounced off of him. "Hey, what did I do?" Olivia laughed as Elliot was showered with another round of bullets. Elliot grabbed her and put her in front of him.

"No!" Olivia squealed as more bullets bounced off of her. "Elliot, take it like a man!"

Elliot gasped and pulled Olivia off of her feet and into his arms. "What did you just say?"

All the kids oohed and Olivia smirked. "I said take it like a man."

Elliot smirked. "You're getting it now." He walked back into the kitchen and out onto the back deck. Elliot walked up to the pool and looked down at Olivia.

She looked at it with wide eyes and gripped onto Elliot's neck tighter. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." Elliot smirked. He dropped his arms and expected Olivia to fall. She gripped his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Jeez, when did you get so strong?"

"I've always been this strong. I've just never had to use it on you." Olivia mumbled into his chest.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I like water." He said before jumping in with Olivia still wrapped around him. He stood up with Olivia still attached to him. "Are you scared of the water Liv?"

"N-n-no." Olivia chattered out. "It's fr-fr-fricken c-cold."

Elliot chuckled. "It's not that cold." Olivia shivered in his arms. "C'mon, let's go warm you up."

"How are we going to do that? I don't have any clothes now." Olivia gritted out. She sat on the deck and waited for Elliot to get out.

"You can borrow my clothes or one of the girls' outfits. I'm sure they'd be fine with it. I have a bunch of their clothes they don't wear anymore." Elliot said getting out of the pool. "Are you coming?"

"It's too cold!" Olivia whined. Elliot chuckled and lifted Olivia up. "If you put me in that pool again, you are a dead man."

"I'm not going to." Elliot chuckled.

After changing, Olivia came out to the dining room in a pair of Maureen's old pajama pants, a t-shirt of Kathleen's, and Elliot's sweatshirt. "Elliot, you couldn't find anything bigger than this shirt."

Elliot smirked. "Nope."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you saw my bra, but my breasts don't exactly have room in here. I look like I'm supposed to work at Hooters."

Elliot chuckled. "We can go if you want big tips. I'm sure everybody is going to be staring at you. All you need is jeans and you're ready."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Just for saying that I should castrate you."

Elliot backed away covering his crotch. "I'm going to shut up. I need witnesses. GUYS DINNER IS ON!" Elliot yelled.

The kids walked in and sat down. Olivia smirked at him when he physically relaxed. "Hey Elliot, I was serious. I won't do it, but if you make a comment like that again I will."

"Yes Ma'am!" Elliot saluted. He sat down and looked at his kids. "You guys have no idea what almost happened."

Olivia laughed. "Not at the dinner table."

"You guys sound like a married couple." Six year old Eli said as he dug into his pizza. All of the kids chuckled. "Why don't you guys get married? It wouldn't change much." Arsa and Maureen snorted and were fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Dickie's face was red from laughing. Lizzie and Kathleen were wiping their eyes. "Are you guys going to have another baby?"

Arsa and Maureen burst out laughing and fell to the floor. They started crawling towards the other room but failed from lack of strength. Dickie covered his face and banged his fist on the table. Kathleen and Lizzie had their faces in their hands. Eli was eating calmly while Olivia and Elliot stared at him.

"Eli, Olivia and I are just friends." Elliot tried to explain.

"Oh whatever!" Eli said. He took a drink of his water and handed his plate to Olivia. "Can I have more pizza please?" Olivia was speechless. She took the plate, put a slice of pizza on it, and handed it back to Eli. "Thank you, Liv."

Olivia looked up at Elliot. He stared back at her. "I'm blaming you and this shirt." Olivia said.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	11. The Second Night- Flashbacks

**Please review! You guys are the best! I LOVE YOU!**

Later that night, all the kids crashed in the living room while watching movies. Elliot and Olivia walked up to his room. Olivia took off her sweatshirt and climbed into the bed. "Yay, I get to sleep now."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about Eli earlier. I don't know where he heard that stuff." Elliot apoligized getting into the bed.

"It's alright. Look at it from his point of view." Olivia said. "We have a daughter together. We're best friends. Plus, we have like our own language. I could see where he would get that idea."

"True." Elliot smirked scratching his head. "So, when did you want to tell the squad about Arsa? I have a baseball game tomorrow afternoon, but after that I'm free."

"A baseball game?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, a baseball game." Elliot smiled. "I needed something to do in my spare time besides think of you and Arsa."

Olivia smirked. "Too bad. We're unforgettable."

"No kidding." Elliot chuckled. "You guys could come to the game tomorrow."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, we may just do that."

"You may?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia laughed. "We will." She turned out her lamp and laid down. "Goodnight El."

"Goodnight Liv." Elliot smiled and turned out his lamp. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Olivia. Olivia smiled, linked her fingers with his, and fell asleep.

_"Hmmm, El." Olivia mumbled trying to sleep. Her body was on fire. She opened her eyes to find Elliot sucking on her neck._

_"Yes Liv?" Elliot asked licking behind her ear. "You taste good." He mumbled._

_Olivia shivered and pulled his lips to hers. "I want you up here." She grumbled before deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he crawled closer to her. _

_Elliot gripped her hip in one hand and ran it up her side. Goosebumps formed on her skin. "I think I like it better up here."_

Olivia woke up to find Elliot sleeping behind her. She couldn't believe she remembered that. Olivia shook her head and turned over to look at Elliot. He didn't even wake up. Elliot had more wrinkles to his face and he was more muscular. He definatly had less hair. She loved every mark and scar that covered his body. "I like you up here too." Olivia whispered. She fell back asleep facing Elliot and laying on his arm.

_His head hurt. He felt amazing. Elliot kissed Olivia's shoulder and got out of the bed. "Mmmm, El?" He looked over to find her looking at him with groggy eyes._

_"Hey." Elliot smiled crawling back onto the bed and kissing her. "I gotta get going."_

_Olivia whimpered when he pulled away. "Do you have to go so soon? You're nice and warm. Plus, I don't think I'm done with you yet."_

_Elliot smiled against the kiss. "Is that right? What else did you want to do?"_

_Olivia smirked. "We can think of something." With that she kissed him hard and long, pulling him down onto her._

Elliot woke with a start. His hand was on Olivia's hip. Her face was right in front of him. Her hair was longer and lighter. She was tanner and had more wrinkles. She gained weight, but in the right areas. He let out a breath. "Why did I leave you that night?" He whispered to himself. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Olivia let out a soft, short moan and snuggled into Elliot's chest. Elliot rested his chin on Olivia's head and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to Elliot's chest in her face. One of his arms was around her waist while the other ran down her back. He was still sleeping like a rock. "Oh Elliot?" Elliot groaned and rolled on top of her. "Elliot, get off of me." Olivia laughed. "Is it going to be like this every morning?"

Elliot smirked. "Only if you want it to." He lifted his head and looked at her. "Morning."

Olivia chuckled. "Morning sleepy head."

"Hey, I uh had a dream last night. It was about the night you and I... you know." Elliot started.

"The night we got pregnant?" Olivia guessed. Elliot smiled and nodded. "I did too. It wasn't exactly appropriete."

"Well, yeah. We didn't exactly make the good list that night." Elliot chuckled. "I remembered the part where I was about to leave, but you woke up."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "That probably got me on the naughty list."

"Oh, I bet it did." Elliot smirked. "C'mon, we've got six munchkins downstairs that probably want pancakes."

"We? Munchkins?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat up and rubbed his face. She sat up herself.

Elliot smiled. "Yes, we. You're basically their second mother. Plus, they all love picking on Munch."

Olivia laughed and got up. "What am I going to where? My clothes from yesterday are covered in paint and the other outfit is still soaked from your trip to the pool."

"You can borrow some more of the girls' clothes. You look great in them." Elliot smirked walking into the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth.

"El, my stomach would show in half of the shirts that are in that closet. The other half would make me look like a hooker." Olivia pointed out leaning against the doorway.

"Ro?" Elliot asked still brushing his teeth.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to pull something Stabler?"

Elliot smiled. "I woo ne er."

Olivia chuckled. "Really? Why can't I just wear your old clothes?"

"Thy oo ig." Elliot said simply and spit out the toothpaste.

"So what if they're too big? You'd rather me go to your baseball game in tight clothes than your clothes. I'm telling you, hooker is written all over that." Olivia said.

Elliot walked up to her. "Yeah, but you'd look like a hooker for the govenor or a congressman."

"That doesn't make it better." Olivia smiled.

"We can always say that you're in high school or college." Elliot smiled looking through his closet.

"Nobody would believe that." Olivia said stepping in front of him.

"Well, nobody there knows you. You have nothing to worry about." Elliot smiled and grabbed his baseball uniform. He threw it onto the bed.

"Elliot!" Olivia laughed picking up the uniform. "You can't just leave it like that. It's going to wrinkle. I swear. What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't sleep as well. I wouldn't be blowing paint out of my nose. I wouldn't-"

"I get it." Olivia chuckled. She looked at the uniform. "Really? You're the German Shepards?"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, we're playing the Golden Retrievers today."

"Oh my god!" Olivia laughed. "Do you guys sniff each others asses before playing?"

Elliot smiled. "No, that'd be stupid." He took the uniform and laid it out neatly on the bed. "There, c'mon we'll find you something to wear after breakfast."

"Fine." Olivia complied pulling on Elliot's gray sweatshirt.

**Please review! Hope you guys enjoy! Also if I don't update in the next couple of days, (which I highly doubt) MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, and HAPPY HANUKAH!**


	12. Phase 3: Bring in Eli

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia grumbled as they drove through Queens. "Liv, come on. Like I said, nobody is going to know you."

"You don't know that. What are your friends going to think when you show up with me?" Olivia asked.

"They're going to wonder which corner can they pick you up on." Elliot smirked. Olivia smacked his arm. "Hey! I'm driving!"

"I don't care." Olivia gritted out. "I look like your personal booty call, in daylight." She looked down at her outfit. She had on short denim shorts that looked like hers. She had a white loose top that showed her stomach and tied behind her neck. She threw on her sunglasses. At least she had her own shoes, of course they were the heels she wore to Elliot's the day before. "I can't believe you actually let your daughter get this."

"I didn't. You have a daughter. Try telling them what not to wear when your not there every morning." Elliot said driving off the road and into the grass. "Wow, this is the most people we've had all year."

"Joy." Olivia grumbled sarcastically. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat to look at the six kids in the backseat. "You guys cannot make fun of me during this."

Arsa rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't embaress us."

Olivia thought a moment. She hated this. "Fine!" She got out of the SUV and slammed the door shut behind her.

Elliot came up to her with his baseball bag. He put his hand around her waist. "Do you want to get hit on today?"

"Not really." Olivia sighed.

"Then, pretend to be my girlfriend. These guys have known me long enough to know not to piss me off." Elliot smiled and kissed her head.

Olivia smirked. "Are you sure? About five of your teammates just dropped their bats and are staring at me."

"Well, you can't blame them for staring." Elliot smiled. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to them. Hop on my back."

"What?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows.

Elliot gestured to her shoes. "I don't think you can balance in those here. Hop. on."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but complied. Elliot grabbed her legs and carried her over to the fence. "Hey guys!"

"Hey El, who'd you bring?" A guy named Randy asked.

Elliot smiled. "This is my girlfriend Olivia."

"She's not Olivia Benson, is she?" Randy asked.

"In fact, she is." Elliot smirked.

"Seriously, man you never told me you had a hot partner. I might've gone into law enforcement if I would've known I could've got a partner like her." Randy said.

"Not hit on my ass." Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear.

"Honey, this is Randy, Charlie, and Vincet." Elliot said introducing his teammates.

Olivia smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys. Elliot has never talked about you."

"I wouldn't blame him. I'd much rather hear about you." Charlie smirked. Olivia wanted nothing more than to slap it off.

Arsa walked up then. "Hey Mom, Chandler is wondering if he can come to the game."

"That's fine with me." Olivia smiled. "Tell him to bring sun screen."

"Mom!" Arsa whined.

"Arsa, listen to your mother." Elliot scolded. Arsa stuck her tongue out at him. Olivia chuckled. "Wow, I defend you but you don't defend me."

"I'm sorry, but it's funny." Olivia laughed.

"Hey, I'm her father. Why don't I get a say in whether or not she can have her boyfriend here?" Elliot asked.

"We're just friends." Arsa said rolling her eyes. "He's bringing sunscreen."

"Elliot? I didn't know you had a daughter with your partner." Vincet said.

Elliot smirked. "Neither did I. We all didn't know until a couple months ago."

"Hey, you're that girl that was held hostage a few months ago." Randy said shaking his finger.

"Yeah, I was." Arsa said.

Elliot put his arms around Arsa and kissed the back of her head. "You guys never want to have that feeling. It's the worst feeling in the world."

Olivia kissed the back of Elliot's head. She whispered in his ear again. "We have court for that this week."

Arsa smiled. "So, how do you guys know my dad?"

"We went to high school together." Randy smiled.

Arsa smirked. "What was my dad like in high school?"

"No, no, no, no ,no! That is off limits." Elliot said waving his arms around.

"Why? I'd like to hear more about your high school years. What? Are you afraid that we'll find out something embaressing?" Olivia asked smirking.

Elliot shook his head. "No, that's not it at all."

"So, you wouldn't mind if we told them about your first car?" Randy asked smirking.

Elliot's eyes widened. "I don't think that's a story my daughter should hear. It's not exactly something she should be thinking about."

"What?" Arsa asked.

"Your father took his car down to the river. It was frozen over solid. He drove out onto the ice and started driving around. Right as he was getting onto land, the back of his car broke through the ice. He had two inches of ice in his trunk that whole winter." Charlie chuckled.

"You drove around on ice!" Olivia shrieked while smiling.

Arsa looked at Elliot. "What was going through your mind?"

"Trust me. I have absolutly no idea." Elliot smiled.

Arsa looked over at a motorcycle that just pulled up and smiled. "Chandler!" Arsa ran over to Chandler and hugged him.

"Chandler has a motorcycle!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, he got his lisence five months ago. Arsa went shopping with him when he got it."

"You let her ride it." Elliot said.

"Only on occasion, as long as it's daylight and not during rush hour." Olivia said. "They're just friends. At least, that's what she claims."

Just then, Chandler walked up with Arsa on his back. "Hey Mr. Benson!"

"Hi Chandler." Olivia smiled.

Arsa smiled. "Chandler, you've met Elliot. He's my father."

Chandler's eyes widened. "Really? I did not see that coming. Nice to see you, Elliot."

Elliot forced a smile on his face. "Hi Chandler. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Thanks to Arsa, I got on the A honor roll." Chandler smiled and adjusted Arsa on his back. "She came up with all these little tricks that helped her remember things. Of course, she used actors and actresses." Arsa chuckled.

"Hey, El the game is about to start. Your girlfriend is hot, but you need to put her down." Charlie smirked winking at Olivia.

Randy, Charlie, and Vincet jogged onto the field while Elliot put Olivia down. "I don't like your friend Charlie."

"Yeah, he's an ass." Elliot grumbled and put on his cap. He puffed out his chest. "How do I look?"

Olivia chuckled. "Like a pro. Get going."

Elliot smiled, kissed her forehead, and ran onto the field. Arsa looked at her mother. "Mom? Are you dating Dad?"

"No, we're just pretending since I don't want to be hit on." Olivia said innocently.

Arsa stared at her mother and then looked at Chandler. "I don't get it either, but I'm not going to question your mother. C'mon, I've got markers and colored pencils." He said as he carried Arsa over to his bike.

Olivia watched as they laid out a blanket and laid down on it. She sat down on the bleachers next to Lizzie and Dickie. "Hey, why is your mother here?"

Lizzie looked over at Kathy. "Oh, she's dating Charlie."

Olivia's eyes widened. "The guy that just flirted with me relentlessly is dating your mother."

"He hits on anything that moves." Lizzie smirked. "I don't get how Mom left Dad for him. I'm glad they got divorced though. We just couldn't take the fighting anymore. Plus, Dad is so much happier."

"I've noticed." Olivia smiled and watched Elliot. "What position does your father play?"

"Uh, he plays first base." Dickie said stuffing his mouth with chips. A friend of his came over and whispered something into his ear. Dickie spit out his chips. "What?! Is she crazy?"

"What? Dickie, what did Ray say?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll tell you, but you guys can't freak out." Dickie started. Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie all nodded. "Mom went nuts."

"What else is new?" All four girls said at the same time.

Dickie chuckled. "Okay,... Liv, our mother said that you are carrying our dad's next baby."

"What?!" Olivia shrieked. "I'm sorry, but I really want to slap your mother right now."

"We don't blame you." Kathleen mumbled and leaned on her arm. "What else did she say?"

Dickie heaved out a breath. "She said that Dad paid Liv to... you know."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah,... she said Arsa is selling herself to help pay for your addiction to cocaine." Dickie said. "Liv, don't go over there. That's what our mother is waiting for. The only way to win is to get Dad to act with you. Be a couple, but say all those things aren't true."

Olivia growled. "I know. I can't wait until your father is done with this game. I can fricken bug your mother. Too bad I can't smack her."

"Hey, I thought you said Arsa and Chandler were just friends?" Maureen asked looking towards Arsa.

Olivia looked over at Arsa and Chandler. Arsa was laughing as Chandler drew on her leg. "They are. Chandler draws on her all the time. I want them to get together already. They've been friends for so long. Why can't they just get together?" Olivia whined.

"Kind of like you and Daddy?" Eli asked looking up from his PSP.

All of Elliot's kids laughed. Olivia shook her head and brought Eli into her lap. "What is up with you wanting your father and I to get together?"

Eli played his game. "You and Daddy hang out all the time. Why not?"

Olivia stared at him as he played his game. She kissed his head. "Eli, you're father and I are just friends."

"Like Arsa and Chandler?" Eli asked.

"Yes, like Arsa and Chandler." Olivia agreed.

"Well, you just said you wanted them to get together. So there!" Eli smirked and high fived Dickie after he was through laughing.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	13. Kathy's Boyfriend- A Pervert

**Please review! You guys are the best! I'm about to watch **_**The Nanny**_** and I can't wait!**

Elliot's game came to an end. He walked up to Olivia. "Hey, why are you so angry? We won!"

Olivia smiled at him. "Your ex-wife has been saying some things that really make me want to slap her. First, she says that I'm pregnant with your baby. Second, apparently you paid me. Thirdly, she tells all of her friends that Arsa is selling herself to help pay for my cocaine addiction. That is why I am angry."

Elliot's eyes were wide. "Oh my god, Liv. I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be. You know what we have to do, right?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled. "We get to act. You know how much I loved doing that when we were partners."

Olivia smirked. "Oh, I know you loved it. You told me, everytime. C'mon, I really want to wipe that smile off of her face."

Elliot chuckled. "C'mon, darling."

Olivia smirked. "Okay, honey." Elliot put his arm around her and linked their fingers together. They walked up to Charlie and Kathy.

"Hey Charlie! Nice pitching." Elliot smiled shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie grinned. "Thanks! You did great on first base today. Hey, I hear congrats are in order. Kathy said you guys are expecting."

Elliot looked at them with a confused look. "What are you talking about?

"Kathy said that you two are having a baby." Charlie said confused. Kathy's friends were starting to crowd around.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We just have Arsa." Olivia said. "Elliot has been a wonderful father. When I couldn't pick up Arsa from her date, Elliot went to get her."

"Yeah, I really wanted to beat up the little punk that wanted too much from my daughter." Elliot growled. "I go to pick her up and she's in tears. The guy left her all alone."

"I know, El." Olivia said rubbing his chest. She kissed his cheek. "Hey, we still have to wash my clothes from the paint yesterday."

Elliot chuckled. "We also have to clean out the pool. How come you never told me you were afraid of water?"

"I am not afraid of water. I just don't like cold water. Escecially when you jump in with me clinging to you." Olivia chuckled. "You've known me for sixteen years and you have never dunked me into a pool."

"It was fun." Elliot smirked and kissed her on the lips. He felt a jolt roll through him. "Hey, why don't you get Arsa and the kids and we'll get going?"

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She started to turn away but was brought back for another earth-shattering kiss. Her toes curled and her hand wound around his neck. They pulled away. "I'll see you by the car."

Olivia started walkding over to Arsa. She felt hands on her shoulders. "You're going the wrong way." Charlie smiled at her and turned her around. He walked with her.

"Uh, thanks. I hear you're dating Kathy." Olivia said. She really wanted him to leave.

"Uh, yeah. We are." Charlie said. "So, you work for Special Victims? You must learn all kinds of things."

"Yeah, something new everyday." Olivia said.

"What exactly do you learn?" Charlie asked putting his hand on her back.

Olivia stepped away from him. "Charlie, I'm dating Elliot."

"So, come on. You're way out of his league. Look at you. You're hotter than your own daughter, and she's pretty hot." Charlie smiled stalking towards her.

Olivia kept backing up. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might as well go for your daughter since she's selling herself." Charlie smirked. He looked over towards the kids. "Ah, there she is."

"No!" Olivia yelled.

"Why not? I can't have you. Might as well have your daughter. You choose." Charlie grinned.

"I'm not letting you hurt my daughter." Olivia growled.

"Then, it's you." Charlie smiled.

Olivia jumped out of her shoes and started running. Charlie wasn't far behind her. Arsa smiled and then saw her mother running away from Charlie. "Dad!"

Elliot panicked, looked to where Arsa was looking, and growled. "Stay here. I'm going to kill this guy." He took off running towards Olivia and Charlie.

Olivia picked up a bat and held it out. "Stay away from me."

"I told you. It's you or your daughter." He started unbuttoning his shirt. "A baseball field. This is a first for me."

Olivia felt tears form in the back of her eyes. Her hands started to shake. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, you're hot." Charlie said sadistcally.

Out of nowhere, Elliot came up and nailed Charlie in the face. "Leave! Her! Alone!" He yelled while kicking Charlie in the gut. Olivia still shaking dropped the bat. Elliot heard it hit the ground and turned to Olivia. She was visibly shaking and she was trying not to cry. Elliot hugged her. Her arms went around his waist. "I've got you Liv."

"Mom!" Arsa yelled. Her and the rest of the kids were running onto the field.

Olivia looked up to see Charlie staring right at Arsa. "Arsa! Run!"

Elliot understood then. Charlie wanted Olivia or Arsa. Charlie started running at Arsa. Arsa ran in the opposite direction. "I'm going to get this sick son of a bitch." Elliot growled.

Olivia let him go and watched as he charged at Charlie. "Charlie! Look out!" Kathy yelled to him. Charlie looked behind him to see Elliot. He took off towards the fence, jumped over, and ran into the forest.

Elliot kicked the fence and turned back to Olivia. She was hugging Arsa. His other kids were hugging them. Elliot jogged over. The kids dispersed. Arsa ended up in Chandler's arms. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia. She was still shaking. "I'm so sorry Liv."

"It's not your fault." Olivia whispered. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, I'll take you into the city tonight." Elliot said.

"No." Olivia said almost immediatly. She looked into his eyes. "I'm taking tomorrow off. I'm staying at home, with you."

"With me?" Elliot asked.

"With you." Olivia said snuggling back into his chest. "Also, I'm not wearing your daughters' clothing unless we're just staying home."

"Agreed." Elliot breathed. He growled when Kathy was close to them. "What do you want?"

Kathy scowled. "How could you try to steal my new boyfriend?"

Olivia pulled herself from Elliot. "What?! He tried raping me. He said it was either me or my daughter. Do you think I was going to let my daughter go through that horror?"

"Charlie is not a rapist! You came onto him." Kathy yelled.

"Oh really? Like I'd date that loser rather than Elliot. The truth is, I'm not even dating Elliot. We were just pretending so that I wouldn't get hit on today." Olivia yelled.

Kathy smirked. "Well, if you didn't want to be hit on, why did you wear teenage girl clothing?"

"I had nothing else to wear." Olivia said. "My clothes were paint covered and soaked like you saw yesterday. I didn't really want to wear them, but I wanted to be here for Elliot. I lost him for two years, and I'm not letting it happen again."

"Kathy!" One of Kathy's friends exclaimed. "Is this true?"

Kathy looked at them. "Yes, but look at her. She was his partner for twelve years. They had a daughter together."

"Which we didn't know about until a few months ago." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia and bringing her to his chest. "I was faithful to you the whole duration of Olivia and I's partnership."

Kathy looked at Elliot and then Olivia. "I don't care. You cheated on me."

"For one night." Elliot said. "You and Charlie started dating when we were still married. What did you say? Five months, was it, that you two were dating while we were still married?"

Kathy glared at him. "That's different."

"Bull!" Elliot said simply. "C'mon, let's go home." He said kissing Olivia's head.

**Please review! Will they get Charlie?**


	14. Elliot's Thoughts

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Elliot watched as Olivia slept against him on the couch. Olivia had her arm around Arsa who was also sleeping. He kissed Olivia's head. He frowned when he saw Chandler sleeping on the floor right next to Arsa. Everybody was asleep except for him. He couldn't sleep. He had just experienced the fear that Olivia had today and what probably wasn't close to what she has at Sealview.

Sealview. Another thing he didn't like to think about. He begged the captian to go. He knew Olivia trusted nobody like she trusted him. Elliot knew everything there was to know. They didn't even have to be in the same room and he'd know if there was a problem. When Olivia told him she was fine, he knew something happened. He had to wait three months before he found out. He stayed at her apartment the night she told him.

Her apartment. Something that never left his mind. A good part, of the past fourteen years of his life, were in that apartment. He helped potty train Arsa and took care of her when she was sick. Then, he took care of Olivia when she was sick. Then, he'd end up sick. He went work anyway to avoid going home to Kathy.

Kathy. How could she date a guy like Charlie? Who dates anyone like him for that matter? When he found out he wanted Olivia to chose between herself and Arsa, he swore you could cook something with his blood. The idea of making a mother between herself and her daughter was gun worthy. Somewhere, there was a bullet with Charlie's name all over it. The fact that he made _his_ Olivia chose made his insides writhe. The nerve of that guy asking for mother or daughter action. The mother of his child, his daughter. Bile rose to his throat at the thought.

Mother of his child. That was a story. _My best friend had my baby and I didn't know until there was a DNA test that showed my name next to hers and my daughter's._ Try explaining that to anybody. He loved the fact that Olivia was the mother of his child. For so many years, he wished Arsa was his. He wished he could come home to someone who didn't yell at him about having an affair that wasn't going on.

Affair. Man, he screwed up and didn't even know it. Sure, now he remembered that night. The way her skin brushed against his. The sound of her yelling and screaming for him to keep going, of her release. The sight of her writhing under him as her muscles tensed and spased. The taste of her sweat as he licked her neck and various other areas. The way she smelled... intoxicating. Every breath he took was of her.

It was so many years ago, but it seemed like it happened just last night. The fact, that he was more than turned on, proved his point. He watched Olivia's chest rise and fall. Her breathing- proof she was alive and with him. It was proof that she was safe. Proof that he would protect, because if she wasn't breathing, he might as well dig both of their graves in one hole.

Olivia let a short moan escape her lips as she fought off sleep. She opened her eyes lazily and looked up at him. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Elliot smiled. "How was your nap?"

"Great." Olivia smiled and leaned into Elliot. "I had a very nice pillow."

Elliot kissed her head, for what seemed like the one hundreth time today, but he didn't care. "What'd you dream about?"

Olivia looked up at him again. "How do you know I was dreaming?"

"Because, whenever I slept at your apartment, you told me about your weird dreams." Elliot smirked. "One time, you had a dream that broccoli came to your high school and took you onto a spaceship."

"Hey, Arsa wanted to watch Scooby Doo. You started chanting it with her until I put it in." Olivia chuckled. She smoothed out Elliot's shirt. "Did you sleep at all?"

Elliot rested his chin on her head. "No, can you really blame me?"

Olivia paused. "No, not really." She pushed herself further into Elliot that he cradled her with one arm and she could look up and him easier. "It's not your fault."

"It feels like it." Elliot said and brushed back her hair. "If I didn't bring you to that stupid game-"

"You didn't bring me." Olivia interrupted and smiled lazily at him. "I wanted to go. I haven't seen you in two years. You're lucky I let you use the bathroom on your own... that sounded weird."

Elliot laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but it was funny. Now, what did you dream about?" He laid down on the couch so that they were facing each other and were flush against one another.

Olivia contemplated. She definatly couldn't tell him what she was dreaming about. It'd be considered sexual harassment. So, she decided to tell him a dream from a few weeks ago. "I dreamt of what it would be like if you didn't leave that night. You and I were living in a house, the whole works. I think I thought to much about how many kids you have, because we had like eight kids and we were talking about me being pregnant with twins. I love Arsa and everything, but that many mini you's and me's running around would be hell to this world."

Elliot chuckled. "Probably, I had a dream similar to that, only we just had Arsa. She was like three and she had this weird obsession with pizza."

"Hmmm, I wonder where she got that from." Olivia smirked staring at Elliot.

"Hey, I was never obsessed with pizza." Elliot defended himself.

"Whatever, continue." Olivia giggled.

"Anyway, Arsa was three and you and I were married. Anyway, it was like her birthday or something because all of the sudden a bunch of little kids ran in throwing cake. I don't really know why, it just happened. You were about to shove cake in my face when the dream ended." Elliot said and smiled when Olivia was trying not to laugh out loud. "It's not that funny."

"Well, the fact that I get to throw food in your face interests me. The fact that you dreamed it, amuses me immensly." Olivia chuckled.

"You are a pain." Elliot smirked and covered her mouth before she yelled something too loudly. "Shhh!" Elliot chuckled when her high pitched voice got muffled by his hand. He uncovered it when she calmed down.

"You're an ass!" Olivia yelled in a whisper. She chuckled and hit his head with a pillow. Elliot's jaw dropped and Olivia knew that face instintly. "Oh no!" She tried getting out of his lap, but Elliot already had a grip on her. Olivia squealed as Elliot carried her into the other room.

"What were you saying Liv?" Elliot asked as he grabbed the sprayer and turned on the sink.

Olivia squirmed, but his hand around her wrists was incredibly strong. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Elliot smirked and squirted water onto Olivia. She writhed and giggled as the water spread across her face. "Elliot, stop it."

Elliot stopped. "What? Were? You? Saying?"

Olivia smirked. "I told the truth your honor."

Elliot chuckled. "I hate to do this to you Liv." He sprayed her again. He felt the water run onto his. Elliot stopped the water.

Olivia laughed. "El, I think you had an accident."

Elliot looked down and saw that the runoff water landed right on his crotch. Before he knew it, Olivia grabbed the sprayer from him and started spraying him. "Liv, knock it off." He chuckled.

Olivia laughed and turned off the water. She put back the sprayer and grabbed a towel. "Now, we have to find more clothes for me to wear."

"You can just borrow some of my pajama pants and a sweatshirt." Elliot smiled. Olivia handed him the towel.

"I was okay washing off your back. I'm not drying off... that area." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot smiled. "I'd agree with you." He looked down. I think I'm just going to change my pants. C'mon, we'll get you some clothes."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled and took his hand to prevent herself from slipping. They walked upstairs slipping a little here and there. They reached Elliot's room. Elliot searched through his drawers and grabbed a worn out t-shirt and his Spongebob pajama pants that Maureen got him. Olivia took them with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Elliot smirked. "It's either this or you can wear the pajama pants with a hole in the crotch."

"I'll wear these." Olivia said quickly and thought. "How did you get a hole in the crotch?"

Elliot smiled. "I was building a book shelf and a nail ripped the fabric." He took them out. "Eli wanted me to be a cowboy for Halloween so I cut the but out so it'd look like chaps."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "I want to see them on you."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Really? Olivia Benson wants a cowboy."

"Yee! Haw!" Olivia said and hopped went into his bathroom. "I'm going to change and then I'm going to see you as a cowboy."

"Yes, Ma'am." Elliot said in a fake southern accent.

Olivia hurried and changed. She came out of the bedroom and hopped onto his bed. "Your turn." She smiled.

Elliot chuckled. "What'd you do with your other clothes?"

"Uh, I put them with your laundry in the hamper." Olivia said grabbing a book off of his nightstand. "The Plain Truth?"

"Yeah, it's a really good book. It's about this girl who claims she didn't have a baby, but all evidence proves she did. Everybody thinks she murdered it. So, her lawyer goes to live with her and her family to avoid her being a flight risk." Elliot said going to change and not closing the door all the way.

"Did she kill her baby?" Olivia asked.

"I can't ruin the ending for you. I still have to watch the movie." Elliot called.

Olivia smirked. "You haven't finished it, have you?"

Elliot paused. "No."

Olivia chuckled. She turned to the last ten pages of the book and looked for the part where it would say who killed the baby. She gasped when she found out who it was. "Oh my god!" Olivia whispered. She put the book down just in time to see Elliot walk out. "Oh my god!"

Elliot smirked at her and turned in a circle. "It's not even finished yet." He walked over to his closet and pulled on a cowboy hat. "There. How do I look?"

Olivia chuckled. "I think we should get you a horse."

Elliot laughed and put the cowboy hat on Olivia. "There, it looks much better on you than it does on me." He flicked her hat up and swatted in front of her. "Are you okay? No saying, I'm fine. I know you weren't fine last time."

Olivia smiled slightly. "I'm just a little shaken up. That's all. I don't get how somebody could ask me if I would give up my daughter just so I wouldn't be harmed."

Elliot brushed hair out of her face and leaned on his arms. They were inches apart. "I don't get it either. But, I promise you. He's not going to hurt you or Arsa. I will do everything to prevent that."

Olivia smiled again and put a finger to his chin. "I know you will."

**Please review! You guys are the best. I wanted to get Elliot's thoughts in this chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	15. Phase 4: A Day to Themselves

**Please review! You guys are the best! My dad and I are watching Indiana Johnes right now! YAY!**

"Elliot, come on." Olivia said grabbing his arm and trying to get him out of the car.

"Liv, I really don't want to be killed." Elliot said planting his feet on the sidewalk to create friction. "Why does Arsa want us to do this today?"

"She wants the squad to know who her dad is. She's proud of you. C'mon, we have the rest of the day to do whatever. Do this one thing for me?" Olivia pleaded.

"You're going to use that line again in three hours when you find an ice cream shop. Can't we do this tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"No!" Olivia chuckled. "One... two..."

"Are you seriously one two threeing me?" Elliot asked.

"Three." Olivia said.

Elliot stood up and closed his door. "Let's get this over with." He wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder. "So, do you have a new partner?"

"Yeah." Olivia said. "He's a lot like you, except the fact that he isn't you. Fin got a new partner also."

"Really?" Elliot asked. They entered the elevator. "How's Cragen?"

Olivia smiled. "He's... Cragen." She took his hand when they got off the elevator. "Are you ready?"

Elliot gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her to his side. "I guess." They walked into the squadroom together. Everyone stopped to look at them. "Does that happen every time you walk in here?" He whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled and whispered back. "No, but they haven't seen you in two years." She led him over to her desk where Cragen and Nick were. "Hey guys."

"Hey Liv." Nick said unsure of himself. "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Nick. I didn't know you were Liv's new partner." Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand again.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked. "Liv, I thought... I thought you guys weren't talking."

"Well, that kind of changed when we found out some pretty big news." Olivia smirked and looked at Elliot. "You get to tell them."

"Get to tell us what?" Munch asked as he walked over with Amanda and Fin.

"Uh, Arsa... Arsa is my daughter also. Liv and I are Arsa's biological parents. We didn't know until a month and a half ago." Elliot said. Olivia smiled at him and looked at the squad.

"You two are parents to the same child." Munch said shocked. "I'm surprised Liv hasn't killed Stabler yet."

"Stabler?" A voice asked from Cragen's office.

"Oh, shoot me now." Olivia whispered to herself. She turned to Cragen's door. "David."

"Hello Detective Benson, Captain Cragen told me you had the day off." David said.

"I do." Olivia said. "Elliot and I just stopped by to tell the squad something." She turned to Elliot.

Elliot knew that look. He smirked. "Well, Arsa wanted us to. She's stubborn like her mother."

"Hey! You're stubborn too." Olivia smiled. "She has your anger problems."

"No kidding." Fin mumbled.

"You and Detective Stabler had a baby together." David concluded. "That comprimises every case you guys solved."

"We didn't know until a month ago." Elliot defended pulling Olivia closer to him. Olivia put a hand on his chest to hold him back. "It changes nothing about our cases."

David looked at the way Elliot was holding Olivia and frowned. "I should talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to discuss." Cragen said. "You can talk to me. They did nothing wrong."

Elliot kissed Olivia's head. Olivia reveled in the feeling. "Thanks Don. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys. Say hi to Arsa for me." Cragen smiled. "Haden, we'll talk tomorrow." With that, Cragen went back into his office.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and they walked out of the squadroom. David followed them. "Olivia."

"Go away David." Olivia said as they all entered the elevator. Elliot put her on his other side away from David.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me?" David asked.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Tell you? What the hell hit your head? We are through. Why would I tell you?" She felt a low growl vibrate in Elliot's chest. "He's Arsa's father. You're not. It's none of your business."

"How can you say that? I love Arsa." David said.

"Well, she hates you. I don't blame her." Olivia said more calmly. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm taking over Arsa's case against Cody." David said straightening his tie.

"What?" Olivia almost yelled. "That's conflict of interest. You and I both know that better than anybody else. You are not working my daughter's case."

"Yes, I am. And until I'm told differently, I will continue to work it." David said stepping towards them.

Elliot stepped in front of Olivia. "You leave my family alone."

"Family? Where have you been for the last two years?" David asked. By this point, they stopped the elevator.

Elliot growled. "I've been thinking of my daughter and my best friend everyday. I still came around. I left because I thought it would be better for them. I realized my mistake, and you can bet I'm not making it again." He slapped the button and the elevator doors opened. He wrapped his arm around Olivia and they walked out.

They got into Elliot's car. Olivia looked over at him. "I'm surprised you didn't punch him. I wanted to."

"I wanted to also. You dated him, didn't you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked lazily at him and nodded. "Yeah,... yeah, I did. It was a mistake. He tried to take over the father position of Arsa's life. Our relationship became a problem with the department. It never happened."

Elliot put his hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it softly. "I'm sorry. I really wish I would've punched him now."

"I bet you do." Olivia said. "Nobody tries to parent my baby unless they are her parent."

Elliot smirked. "So, what did you want to do today?" He started up the car and looked at Olivia.

"I don't know. I really just want to do something I haven't done in a long time." Olivia shrugged.

Elliot smirked. "Have you ever gone forewheeling?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, no." Elliot smiled and turned onto the road. "Elliot, where are we going?"

"We're going to your apartment to get you some old clothes to wear. We are going forewheeling." Elliot grinned.

Later on, Elliot and Olivia were outside of a gas station near a trail. "I swear. If you drive us through mud, I will smack you."

Elliot laughed. "Liv, I can't control if we find a mud puddle. You can't really dodge them." He picked up a helmet. "Here, wear this."

Olivia pulled her hair into a pony and put the helmet on. She lifted up the mask. "I have a question... when did you get into forewheeling?"

"Uh, about a year ago. This is how Eli and I got around the neighborhood. Don't worry. That's not his helmet." Elliot chuckled putting on his own helmet. "Let's go. Do you want me in front or behind you?"

Olivia's eyebrows rose until she realized he meant the forewheeler. "Uh, I'll let you be in front."

"Good, I like driving." Elliot smiled and got onto the forewheeler. Olivia got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You ready?"

"Yep." Olivia said putting down her face mask.

Elliot put his down and drove off onto the trail. Olivia tensed when she saw something ahead. "Elliot?" He didn't respond. He just drove faster. "Elliot!" Olivia squealed when he drove through the mud puddle.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	16. Telling Arsa Old News

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"What?!" Arsa shrieked pacing her living room. "He has some balls. Why didn't you punch him?"

"I wanted to." Elliot mumbled from the kitchen.

"Arsa," Olivia started. "I don't like it either. We're just going to have to deal with David. I already tried getting you a new lawyer. Everybody else has court."

Arsa growled. "I don't want him as my lawyer or anybody for that matter. He tried to be my father after knowing me for two days. You told him, I told him how Elliot was already like a father to me. He is my father for crying out loud. This is the worst day ever."

"C'mon, this cannot be the worst day ever." Olivia said.

"Really?" Arsa asked. She put her face in her hands for a moment and then looked back up. "I'm pretty sure that Charlie guy is stalking me. I saw him in his car a few times today when I was shopping with Sarah. Then, I come home and I get a call saying that Cody is out on bail."

"What?" Elliot asked. "You cannot be serious. That little weasel pulls a gun out on my daughter and he's out on bail. Don't even get me started on Charlie. You shouldn't hear what I want to do to him." He sat down next to Olivia on the couch. "Arsa, I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"I know that." Arsa breathed. She sat down on a foot stool and rubbed her hands together. She traced the picture Chandler drew on her arm with a slight smile. She looked back up at Olivia and Elliot. "Why can't this be over with?"

Olivia smiled sadly. "Come here." Arsa got up and went to Olivia's open arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked slightly. "I'm scared too, but... we'll get through it. We always do." Arsa snuggled into Olivia. Olivia looked down at Arsa's arm and held it up. "Why do you do this to me?"

Arsa laughed. "It's fun. Chandler is a good artisit."

"I don't care. Your skin is going to start looking like a tie dye blanket." Olivia chuckled. She showed her arm to Elliot. "Look at what her 'friend' does."

"We are just friends." Arsa grinned. "By the way, we are going to a movie Friday night. Chandler invited you and Dad."

Elliot smiled. "If we get to go, I'll allow it."

Arsa laughed. "You are such a father." There was a knock at the door. Arsa got up to get it.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "Isn't that the point?" Olivia laughed and leaned into him.

"Are you kidding me?" Arsa yelled.

Olivia stood up and looked past Arsa. "Oh my god!"

David waved. "I thought I should go over the case with you. I figured Arsa wouldn't come meet me at the presinct."

"You got that right." Arsa mumbled. "Mom, you know where to find me." She said as she started to walk past David.

David grabbed her arm. "We are talking about the case."

Elliot marched to David and ripped his arm off of Arsa. "You keep your paws off my daughter. I swear, if you don't, it'll be the last thing you do."

"Threatening me. Seriously, with everything you have done, you are threatening me?" David asked.

"With what I've done? I've put away more rapists and murders than you will ever see. Without me, a lot of victims wouldn't have been spoken for. I'm not threatening either. I'm being a father to my daughter." Elliot spat. He put Arsa behind him.

"A father?" David asked. "A father doesn't abandon his child. A father knows who his children are."

Olivia slapped David. "Hey, you leave Elliot alone. He's been more of a father to Arsa than anybody. Even though he didn't know he was her father, he took care of her. He helped me raise her. So what if he didn't know. I didn't even know."

"Yeah, but you told me you wished he was her father." David yelled.

"I wanted him to come back. He did come back." Olivia said. "It may have been a while, but he came back." She stepped towards Elliot and grabbed his hand. Elliot squeezed it.

David glanced at their hands. "What? Are you guys dating now? Just because you have a daughter doesn't mean you have to go out."

"We're not dating." Elliot said. "We're best friends. I'm not leaving again."

David smirked and stepped towards Elliot. "You left once. What's going to stop you the next time?"

Arsa stepped out from behind Elliot with a tear stained face. "I am. He's not leaving."

"Oh Arsa." David breathed. He went to hug Arsa. Arsa stepped back into Elliot and buried her face in his chest. Olivia rubbed Arsa's back as Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia was tearing up at this point. She turned to David. "Please, just leave."

"Liv, we need to discuss the case." David said.

"Well, next time, call. Otherwise, tell us where to meet you. But if you talk to my daughter without me knowing, I will do whatever it takes to get a new lawyer and yank your lisence." Olivia whispered. "This is not how a lawyer acts."

Casey walked up behind them. "Haden, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working Arsa's case." David said.

"Not anymore." Casey smiled. "Liv, your change in attorney plea has been heard. I had someone ask for a plea bargain. I am now Arsa's attorney."

"What? You can't do that." David spat.

Casey smirked and held out a paper. "Well, according to Judge Donnelly, I can. The Bar Association is going to look into your behavior on this case." She said and she turned to Arsa and Elliot. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot is Arsa's father." Olivia smiled. Elliot smiled back and put and arm around her. He kissed her head.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." Elliot smirked.

Arsa chuckled and wiped her eyes. She hugged Casey. "Thank you Casey."

"No problem." Casey smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while. Hey, since when are these two dating?"

Arsa laughed. "They aren't. They are 'friends'."

"Hey, I'm still here." David said waving his hand.

"Why is that?" Elliot asked. "I believe the mother of my child told you to leave." He kissed Olivia's head again and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Friends my ass." Casey mumbled to Arsa. Arsa giggled.

"And, I believe the father of my child told you he's not leaving." Olivia smirked. "Bye David."

David's eyes widened and he stormed off. Casey smirked watching him walk away. "I love watching him walk."

"Ew!" Arsa said grossed out and walking into the apartment. "I heard it from Mom; I don't need to hear it again."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Hey!" She walked into the apartment and started tickling Arsa. "I never said that."

"You looked at his butt enough." Arsa laughed trying to get away from Olivia.

Olivia pinned Arsa's hands above her head and looked her in the eye. "Can you really blame me?"

Arsa burst out laughing. "Oh my god! There's something wrong with you people."

Elliot laughed and lifted Olivia off of Arsa. "Woah, when did you get so strong?" Olivia asked still a good two inches off the floor.

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't know I got stronger." Elliot smirked and put her down. "I guess I'm like a fine wine. I always get better."

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you! How was your Christmas? I got to see my niece and nephew. I also got a Law & Order SVU 2013 calender! I have to return a few things and I'll probably use that money to get TV seasons. WOOHOO!**


	17. Day 1 Of Court

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you guys!**

Elliot was laying on the couch watching TV when somebody knocked on the door to Olivia's apartment. Arsa bolted out of her room and answered the door. "Chandler!" She hugged him.

Chandler chuckled and hugged her. "Hey Arsa. How was your night?"

"Okay, I got a new lawyer." Arsa smiled letting him in. "I'm going to warn you; my mom is still trying to pick out an outift."

"Oh my god. If she comes out here asking me about clothes, I'm telling her to go to your dad." Chandler smiled following her into the kitchen.

Olivia came out of her room holding up two outfits. "Oh good, everyone is up. Arsa-"

"Go to Dad." Arsa smiled. "He can help you pick out your outfit."

Olivia turned to Chandler. Chandler smiled. "I'm with Arsa on this one."

Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled sweetly. "Oh Elliot!"

"Oh my god! I've done this for over a decade. Can't you pick out your own outfit?" Elliot asked sitting up.

Olivia smirked. "I can, but I like opinion." She held up the outfits for Elliot. "Which one do you like better?"

Elliot looked carefully over each outfit. "Well, this one says detective. This other one says mother who cares. You look good in both."

"That doesn't help me." Olivia whined.

"Well, do you want to be a mother or a cop today?" Elliot asked and kissed her head.

Chandler leaned over to Arsa. "I didn't know your parents got together." He whispered.

"They aren't. They are just really stupid when it comes to feelings." Arsa mumbled. "You want anything to eat?"

"I'm good. Wait, did you make cookies by any chance?" Chandler asked. Arsa had the cookie already in front of him and was smirking proudly. "You know me too well."

"Oh, I know I do." Arsa smirked. "I gotta change. Keep my parents in line."

Chandler chuckled, but stopped when both Olivia and Elliot turned to him. "She said it, not me." Olivia chuckled and went into her room.

Elliot sat down on a bar stool. "So, how long have you known Arsa? I haven't really heard of you until now."

Chandler smiled. "We've known each other for seven years. We met when my school closed down and I went to hers. We were best friends instantly. I look out for her; she looks out for me. I mostly look out for her. The guys at are school are pigs. I've had to kick more than one guy's ass for trying to do more with Arsa than she was willing."

"What?" Elliot asked becoming more alert. "How many?"

Chandler looked into Elliot's eyes. "Four. There's probably more that have tried to do more; I just didn't know about it. I hate it when she goes out on dates, because I'm afraid one of these guys isn't going to take no for an answer."

"Does Olivia know?" Elliot asked.

Chandler shrugged. "If she didn't tell me, she would tell Olivia. I've told Olivia what I know. She usually follows Arsa on the first couple of dates. The last date Arsa had, Olivia got a case. My phone died. So... thanks for being there."

"I'm her father. I'm always going to be there when she needs me." Elliot said. "I know I wasn't there, but I didn't think she needed me."

"Well, you have no idea how much she needs you. You should see her smile when she talks about you. It's priceless." Chandler smiled looking into space.

Elliot smiled, but then frowned. "And you and Arsa are just friends."

"Yeah, why?" Chandler asked confused. He bit into his cookie and nearly choked when he saw Arsa walk out.

Arsa walked into the kitchen wearing a white blouse with black shirt that went to her knees and came up to her torso. "I'm ready. Dad, you still have to change. You can't wear sweatpants to court."

Elliot looked down and his outfit and looked back up to Arsa. "Who says that?"

"Uh, you do." Arsa chuckled pushing him towards her mother's room.

"Hey, your mother is changing." Elliot smiled. "I'll change once she gets out."

"When she gets out, we're going to be ten minutes late." Arsa smirked. She knocked on the door. "Mom, Dad still has to get changed."

"Well, tell him to close his eyes and come in." Olivia called. "I'm in the bathroom anyway."

"The, why does he need to close his eyes?" Arsa asked confused.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly dressed here."

Arsa turned to Elliot. "She said you can come in if you close your eyes."

Elliot rolled his eyes and opened the door. He closed his eyes and went in. "Liv, how I am I supposed to get dressed if I can't see." He tripped on the bed and fell onto the floor. He groaned. "This isn't going to work. C'mon, it's not like I'm going to stare at you or anything. I've seen you naked before."

"That was sixteen years ago. And, I'm not completely naked." Olivia said from the bathroom.

"Can I get dressed then? With my eyes open?" Elliot asked.

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can get dressed with your eyes open."

Elliot got up and rubbed his arm. "Thanks." He looked around for his duffle bag. "Hey Liv, where'd you put my duffle bag?"

Olivia paused and cursed herself. "It's in here." She peered through the doorway. "I'll give it to you in a minute." She quickly pulled on her shirt and walked out giving Elliot his duffle bag.

"Boxer shorts?" Elliot asked smirking at Olivia as she walked back to the bathroom.

"Shut up Stabler." Olivia snapped and pulled on her pants. Her eyes widened when the reflection from the mirror came into view. Elliot was in his boxers. His muscles flexed every time he moved. She moaned before she could stop it.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

Olivia's heart raced. "I'm fine. I just scratched myself by accident."

Elliot frowned. "Okay?" He turned towards the bathroom and swore he lost his breath. Olivia was on her tippy toes. Her shirt was rising and her shorts were going higher and higher. Elliot groaned with a bit of a growl.

"El, what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, I, uh, my toe just hurts." Elliot lied. He shook his head and pulled on his pants. Olivia came out of the bathroom fully clothed and bit her lip as she saw him. She walked over to her dresser and put on her neclace. "Hey, I've never seen that neclace." Elliot said as he walked over and looked at it. "Well, look at that."

"What?" Olivia asked a little embarassed. She turned to the mirror so she could put in her earrings.

Elliot looked at her in the mirror. "You made a neclace out of my pendant."

Olivia smirked. "What else was I going to do with it? Tattoo it somewhere?" Elliot eyes widened. "I don't have a tatto of it." Elliot calmed down, but then they got wide again. "What?"

"You said you don't have a tattoo of that. Do you have a tattoo?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked. "Do you remember one? I'm pretty sure you spent a good fifteen minutes admiring it." She turned to him and leaned against her dresser.

Elliot thought a moment. "I need a nap."

"Why?" Olivia asked smiling slightly.

"That's I remember that night when I'm asleep." Elliot said pulling on his shirt. "You do realize I'm going to be thinking about this until I remember."

"You do realize that maybe that was the point." Olivia smirked and walked out of the bedroom leaving a very shocked Elliot. "Are you two ready?"

"We've been ready." Arsa laughed. "Dad, come on. You're taking longer than Mom."

"Hey!" Olivia smiled poking Arsa. "I do not take that long."

Chandler and Arsa looked at each other and cleared their throats. "Yes you do!" They sang. Olivia stared at them while they went into the hallway. Elliot came up behind her. "What was that?"

Elliot smiled and put a hand on the small of her back. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure your neighbor said 'What the hell!"

Casey met them in the courthouse. "So, are you ready for this?"

Arsa exhaled. "I guess. I just want this to be over with. Is Cody going to be there?"

"Yeah, he's testifying today. He's going to claim that you flirted with him and you wanted it. You can't let him get to you." Casey said. She glanced at Elliot. "I know your father has a temper."

Arsa chuckled. "Hey, I do not have a temper." Elliot defended.

Olivia rubbed his chest. "Of course you don't Elliot." Elliot smirked, clueless that Olivia was being sarcastic.

**Please review! By the way, if you guys know a fanfic about the episode Bang, tell me about it. I've read two that I found.**


	18. Just Plain News

**Please review! You guys are great! My friend Anna started reading my stories and she is awesome! She loves them! So, shout out to Anna! Love you sie stor!**

"Ms. Novak, call your next witness." Judge Donally said.

Casey stood up. "The people call Cody Hanson to the stand." Arsa watched as Cody walked up to the stand. He stared at her the whole time while he accepted the oath. He sat down at the podium. "Mr. Hanson, where did you get the gun that you used on November 3rd, 2012?"

"I got it from my brother's car." Cody said.

"What were you planning on doing with the gun originally?" Casey askd.

Cody smirked. "I did exactly what I wanted to do. The only thing was that Arsa couldn't go along with it. She had to get out."

"You were holding her at gun point." Casey said.

"Is that a question, your honor?" Trevor Langan asked from the defense table.

"I'll rephrase." Casey said holding up her hand. She looked back at Cody. "If you thought Ms. Benson would go along with it, why did you need a gun?"

"She's stubborn. She likes to fight. That's why I like her. I was going to take her to San Fransisco. She said she'd always wanted to go there." Cody said. "Her mother is a cop. Arsa likes to be very informed of a situation."

Arsa growled softly from her seat at the table. Casey was even getting ticked with this kid. "What did you have planned with Ms. Benson for when you got to California?"

Cody smiled sadistically at Arsa. "She's a girl. I'm a boy. What else is there to plan?"

Later, Arsa was on the stand. "Ms. Benson, what is your relationship with the defendant?" Casey asked.

"We were friends." Arsa said simply.

"What happened when Mr. Hanson had you locked in the science lab?" Casey asked.

Arsa squirmed slightly in her seat. "I tried calming him down. He started telling me that I had the perfect life when it's far from it. I told him I love my life, but it's not perfect. Uh, he brushed back my hair and I stepped away. He pointed the gun at my head and told me to walk back to him. When I didn't, he shot into the ceiling and told me the next bullet would be put into my head." Arsa started tearing up. "Uh, I went back to him. He started talking about all the time alone we were going to have. He shoved me into the wall and... he whispered... Maybe you could end up like your mom. Pregnant and a slut. That's when I forced the gun away and pushed Cody down on the floor."

Casey turned to Langan. "Your witness."

Trevor stood up and straightened his jacket. "Ms. Benson, you claim that you and Mr. Hanson were friends. Did you ever flirt with Cody?"

"No, we hung out as friends a couple of times, but ever since we got into high school we haven't spoken much." Arsa said.

"In an interview with one of your classmates, they said that you have gone out on a lot of dates that ended badly. Why is that?" Langan asked.

"Irrelevent!" Casey shouted standing up.

"Mr. Langan, where are you going with these questions?" Donally asked.

"It just goes to the witness's character." Langan said.

Donally eyed Langan. "I'll allow it. Ms. Benson, answer the question."

Arsa let out a frustrated breath. "Guys just want one thing sometimes. They don't always know that no means no."

"So, Mr. Hanson was just another one of these guys?" Langan asked.

"He was a very creepy guy. We're fifteen and he wanted me to run away with him when he held me at gun point. The guys that I go out with try things, but do not point a gun at me." Arsa said getting irritated.

"What exactly did these boys do?" Langan asked. Arsa's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Your honor!" Casey shouted.

"Langan, I do not like these shenanigans in my courtroom. Either ask questions that are relevent or sit down." Donally growled.

Langan looked at the jury. "No further questions." He sat down at the defense table and straightened out his jacket again.

"You may step down, Ms. Benson." Donally said. "We will have revist this case tomorrow at ten. Court dismissed."

Arsa ran to Olivia and hugged her. "Let me at her!" Cody yelled fighting the guards. Olivia put Arsa behind her. Elliot stepped in front of Olivia. "This is your fault Arsa! You were a mistake from the moment you existed!" The guards dragged Cody back into the cells.

Olivia turned to Arsa. "Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him. You are not a mistake." She hugged Arsa. "You're not a mistake. You're my daughter." Olivia said softly. Arsa shook.

Arsa pulled back. "Can we just go home or go to Dad's?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Do you want us there?"

Elliot smiled softly and hugged Arsa. "I would love my two best girls to be there." Arsa looked up at him. "Yeah, Chandler can come too."

Arsa smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy. Chandler, come on." Chandler and her walked ahead of them and out into the courthouse.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia. "Did I just say that Chandler could come along?"

Olivia smirked and patted his chest. "Yeah, you did. Arsa's got you wrapped around her finger." She chuckled when Elliot tried kicking his foot back to hit her butt. "You need to work on that." She kicked her own foot back and hit Elliot in the butt. "See, it just takes practice." She smirked and walked ahead of him. She turned to look at him frozen in his spot. "You coming Daddy?"

Elliot's eyes widened. Olivia laughed. Elliot walked over to her. "I could get used to that name coming from you."

Olivia laughed again. "I don't know how much I'll use it. It seems just a little inappropriate."

"How? You and I have a daughter together. It's a simple word." Elliot smirked. "Hey, did you want to stop by your apartment and change. That way, you can get another outfit just incase we get your original outfit dirty."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"By the way, that officer that we talked to found Charlie. They arrested him a half hour ago. They said that he plead guilty to trying to attack you." Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia relaxed. "Thank god. I'm surprised he actually did that."

"That's what I was thinking." Elliot said. "He ran and an officer had to chase him down. In our whole career, how many times has that happened?"

"Probably once, that was only because the guy was in love with the real perp." Olivia realized. "El, I don't think Kathy would stoop that low."

Elliot nodded. "I know. Here's what I was thinking. Charlie has had troubles with drugs in the past. What if he took something that made him act that way? I'm not excusing what he did, but he might've been on something."

"Do you know what it would be?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head. "I'll call the station later and tell them about this. I'm pretty sure our daughter wants to crash on a couch right now."

Olivia smiled. "Probably. She's like you. If she's tired, she'll get crabby. I do not want a crabby Arsa."

"I don't either. I've seen crabby Arsa. She once sprayed me with unidentified liquids." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "I know what it was."

"Really? What was it? She's never told me." Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked and whispered in his ear. "I've been sworn to secrecy." Elliot shivered and watched her walk away smirking at him over her shoulder every now and then.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	19. The Start of Plan B

**Please review!**

"So, what is your plan?" Chandler asked as he drew on Arsa's leg. He was propped up on an elbow looking at Arsa.

Arsa let out a breath and looked over at her parents. Olivia and Elliot were eating at the small table on the back deck. "At this point, I don't know. I thought they would've gotten together at this point. For the past week, they've slept in the same bed. They spent every single second they could together. I think I need to go to plan B."

"So, I repeat. What's your plan?" Chandler asked chuckling. "What color?"

"Blue." Arsa said. "I think I just need them to really think about their feelings. I just don't know how to do that. They don't think about themselves enough to realize that."

Chandler smirked. "Allow me." He got up and went up to the table to grab a donut. "Hey Elliot, can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, sure." Elliot said. He walked into the house with Chandler. "What's up?"

"Uh... how did you first know when you liked a girl?" Chandler asked.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, is this about Arsa?"

"No." Chandler shook his head. "I'm just wondering. How do you know when you really like a girl? How did you feel?"

Elliot thought back. He only felt the way you should about love once. _Olivia!_ Shocked by his discovery, he shook his head. "Uh, well when I first met someone I really liked, I was very nervous until we became really good friends. Whenever I see her, I have to smile. Uh, I never get enough of her."

Chandler nodded. "Who was that for you?"

"Uh, I need to get back to you on that one." Elliot said.

Chandler smiled inwardly. "Okay, thanks Elliot." He trotted out of the house and went back to Arsa out in the grass. "I'll take my thank you now."

"What did you do?" Arsa asked.

"I asked your dad how do you know when you like someone." Chandler smirked. "He got this really weird expression and looked out at your mom. Your dad is covered for realizing his feelings. He just needs to act on them."

"How do we do that though?" Arsa asked.

"What? Arsa, we can't go that far." Chandler said. He looked at her face. "You're going to do it anyway. I know that face."

"Well, my dad isn't going to make a move unless he knows he's not going to get rejected. Unless..." Arsa trailed off.

"Arsa, no." Chandler said sitting up. "We cannot do that. What if it ruins their relationship?"

"That would never happen. Look what happened when they found out the first time. They said they were happy." Arsa said.

Chandler let out a breath. "Even if we were going to, how would we do that?"

"Easy. The last time, they went to a bar. We just put them in the same situation. Trust me. If they have to deal with it, they're going to get together." Arsa smirked.

"Seriously?" Chandler asked. "You are going to send your parents to a bar in hopes that they'll get drunk and sleep together again. Do you know how sick that is?"

"Well, look at my situation. I get to tell people that my parents had a one night stand and didn't know they were parents until I was fifteen. I might as well get them together just to say that they are together." Arsa grinned.

"You are crazy!" Chandler laughed. "What color?"

"Purple." Arsa smiled. She watched as Chandler colored in the flower and then signed his name in orange with black outlining. "So, what did my dad tell you?"

Chandler smirked. "He just said that he was nervous being around her until they became really good friends. Whenever he sees her, it puts a smile on his face. He can never get enough of her."

Arsa smiled and picked a hair off of Chandler's shirt. "I think you made him realize." Chandler smiled and nodded. "Hey, did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. What does your dad have here?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, he's like me. He's got so many movies; you could swear he owned a rental store." Arsa smiled and took Chandler's hand when he got up. They went inside as Elliot came out trying to figure out what was going through his head.

"Hey, I thought you ditched me for a second." Olivia smiled as he sat down.

Elliot smirked. "I could never leave you again Benson." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "Guess what Chandler asked me."

"Uh, what?" Olivia asked brushing off her hands and licking her lips after finishing her donut.

"He asked me how I knew when I like a girl." Elliot said. "Do you think he likes-"

"I don't know. I think so, but they swear they are just friends all the time." Olivia grinned.

Elliot looked at her. "Friends can become more."

Olivia watched his breath. It was slightly off. Something was on his mind. "I know they can." Her mind wandered to the idea of dating Elliot. Her breath hitched for a moment which didn't go unnoticed. "I mean look at us. We became parents together."

Elliot knew she was just trying to protect herself. He didn't blame her. "Yeah, we did. That night is starting to come back to me more."

"Me too. I shocked myself." Olivia chuckled. Elliot laughed. "Well, some of the things that night, I don't think I've done them since. I don't think I've ever done some of those things."

Elliot smirked. "You know, in some weird way, I take pride in that." He took a drink of his juice and spit it out in a fit of laughter at the look on Olivia's face.

"You're an ass!" Olivia laughed hitting his arm playfully. "What exactly do you remember?"

Elliot laughed again. "We're going to seriously talk about this. Okay, let me think. Uh... I remember breaking your coffee table for, I believe, our fourth round. I remember you cuffing me to the bedpost for one round. You were very flexible." He smirked taking another drink.

"Oh god!" Olivia chuckled rubbing her forehead. "Do you know what I remember?"

"Round 7?" Elliot asked.

"God, yes!" Olivia smiled. "I remember the kitchen counter. That was personally my favorite. The bathroom floor was good. So was the shower. Do you remember the closet?"

"Oh god, don't even remind me. Do you know how many shoes got in my way? I needed a really cold shower after I remembered that though." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smirked back. "So did I. Do you know how weird we sound right now?"

Elliot nodded. "How many rounds did we have that night?"

Olivia thought a moment. "Well, we had the door, the fridge, the counter, the foyer table, the kitchen table, the coffee tabler, the couch, the wall, the bathroom floor, the shower, the bathroom sink, the closet, the bedroom floor, and the bed twice. So that's-"

"Fourteen." Elliot grinned. "We were very busy." He smiled and looked into the house. "It looks like they're watching a movie."

"Which one?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Arsa has her Pierce Brosnan face on. I'm guessing James Bond." Elliot said biting into a donut.

"Are you sure it's her Pierce Brosnan face? It's a lot like her Bruce Willis face." Olivia asked getting up to look. "See, that's her Bruce Willis face."

"No, it's her Pierce Brosnan face." Elliot argued.

"You wanna bet." Olivia said.

"Yeah, twenty." Elliot said.

Olivia smirked. "How about thirty and the loser has to pay for dinner?"

"Deal!" Elliot said shaking her hand. They both went inside and walked into the living room casually. "Hey guys, what are you watching?"

"Uh, The Fifth Element with Bruce Willis." Chandler said from the couch.

"Ha! I so told you." Olivia bragged and held out her hand. "Fork it over." Elliot grumbled and gave her thirty bucks. "I am free for dinner this Friday, sucker!"

"I will put you in the pool again." Elliot smirked.

Olivia jumped onto his back. "Well, you're going to have to go in with me. Your pool is fricken cold."

Elliot laughed. "I won't put you in the pool on one condition. You help me make dinner."

"Deal!" Olivia smiled.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	20. Unplanned Plan

**Please review! You guys are the best! Sorry about not updating this past weekend. I spent the weekend at a hotel with my family. I didn't have time to come to the computer. Also, check out the video called **_**Blonde Explains MPH.**_** IT'S HILARIOUS!**

"Dad!" Arsa called as she entered her apartment.

Elliot peered out of the kitchen entryway. "In here." Arsa walked in to find him cooking. "What's up?"

Arsa's eyes widened. "What's up? Dude, you're cooking without a hose." She looked into the pan. "It looks edible."

Elliot laughed and kissed her head. "Well, I've been here for a couple of weeks eating pizza and Chinese food. I thought I would make a meal for my girls. Your mom is coming home early tonight."

"Yeah, I know." Arsa said. She hung her coat up in the closet and tossed her bag onto the couch. "You get to help me with Algebra tonight."

"What? I helped last night; it's your mother's turn." Elliot said.

Arsa chuckled. "She helped me two nights in a row plus the how ever many nights she has for the past fifteen years."

"I helped with your homework some nights." Elliot defended.

Arsa shook her head. "I can always call Chandler. He loves to help me."

"NO!" Elliot almost shouted holding up his hands. "I will help you, after dinner." Arsa smirked and sat down on the couch.

Olivia sat in her car in the parking garage. _Why? Why do I feel this way now? Well, why do I realize it now? Right when everything is perfect, my heart decides to start playing with me. I don't want Elliot leaving again just because I love him._ She took a breath and got out of the car. Maybe she just needed a date. Good thing she is going out with that guy from the bar she met. His name was Jackson Green. She walked into her apartment and smiled when she smelled cooking. "Arsa?"

"In the living room." Arsa called. "Dad is cooking."

"And the fire department isn't here?" Olivia smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hey El."

"Hey Liv." Elliot smiled and kissed her temple. "How was work?"

Olivia smiled and leaned into his arm. "It was work. What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Uh, I wasn't planning on much. Why?" Elliot asked.

"Well, Alex hooked me up with this guy from a bar I went to. We're going out that night." Olivia said. She felt a pang of guilt hit her as she watched Elliot's face turn emotionaless. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with Arsa that night. You guys could have a Daddy Daughter Night. I doubt this guys is going to make it past the first date, but I'll give him a chance."

Elliot looked at her and covered up his emotion. "I'd love to have a Daddy Daughter Night." He looked out into the living room. "Arsa, Tom Cruise or Johnny Depp?"

Arsa looked up and smiled. "Depends."

"Mission Impossible or Pirates?" Elliot chuckled.

"Pirates!" Arsa laughed. "Dominos or Pizza Hut?"

"Pizza Hut for meatlovers." Elliot almost growled in excitement. Arsa laughed at him. He turned to Olivia. "We're covered."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds fun. Now I kind of want to blow off my date."

"What?" Arsa almost screetched from the couch. "You're going out on a date. Please don't tell me it's a lawyer or Cassidy."

"It's not. It's a guy that Alex hooked me up with." Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah well, he has some standards to pass." Arsa said turning back to the TV. _Well, Plan B is out the window. I've got to talk to Chandler tomorrow._

After dinner, Elliot has his arm around a sleeping Arsa and Olivia. Olivia had her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay with me going out on a date? I mean, we've kind of been living together for over a month."

"Liv, you can do whatever you want, except bring him here when Arsa is unless he's meeting her. And, we're best friends. I've basically lived with you before. We just didn't sleep in the same bed." Elliot said looking into her brown eyes.

"I like that part a lot though. You're so nice and warm. It makes me feel safe. Plus, I really just want an excuse not to go." Olivia smiled lightly.

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, it's up to you. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"I know." Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. "It's ten. I'm going to bed. Are you going to come in later or now?"

"Uh, I'll carry Arsa to her room and join you. I wouldn't want you to get cold without me." Elliot smirked proudly. Olivia chuckled and walked into her room. Elliot turned off the TV and carried Arsa to her room. He walked into Olivia's room to find her in shorts and a cami. He pulled off his shirt and pants and slipped into the bed. Olivia snuggled into him. Elliot kissed her head. "Night Liv."

"Night El." Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around his torso.

Elliot watched as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. She looked peaceful. She was smiling softly. He brushed his lips across her forehead. He wondered how this guy she was going to date would feel about their friendship. Kathy didn't like it when they really were just friends. Now, they were parents. They basically lived together and acted like a functioning married couple.

Then, there was Arsa. She didn't seem to keen on the idea of Olivia going out with this guy. Apparently, that David guy tried to be more than just Olivia's boyfriend. Also, since when did Cassidy come around. Last time he checked, Olivia dumped him after a one night stand.

Saturday night came around, Olivia came out of her room in jeans and a T-shirt. "How is this?"

"Well, since he's taking you to Hooters, I'd say perfect." Arsa smirked looking up from the computer.

"What time is your father coming?" Olivia asked while rolling her eyes. She looked out the window and didn't see his car.

"Uh, he said he wouldn't be here for another hour." Arsa said. "What time is Jackson getting here?"

"Uh, he's not. We're meeting there." Olivia said pulling out her phone heading for the door.

"He's not getting a good score here. So far, he sounds like a negative five. The scale probably shouldn't go down that far." Arsa said taking a drink of her water.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed Arsa's head. "Call me when he comes. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Arsa smiled as her mother left. She hurried over to the window to find his car down on the road. She smiled down at him.

Olivia walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. She texted Elliot. _How much longer are you going to be? -Liv. _Olivia walked through the lobby and got a text from Elliot.

_Walk outside and see. -El_. Olivia gasped and walked out of the building. Across the street was Elliot leaning against his car. He walked around and came over. "Hey Liv."

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	21. SURPRISE!

**Please review!**

The rain was lightly hitting her. She didn't notice. "Elliot, I thought you weren't coming for another hour."

"Yeah." Elliot sighed scratching the back of his head. "Listen Liv, I don't think you should go out on your date."

"Why?" Olivia asked. "Don't pull the jealous act El. It's one date that probably won't go to a second."

"Yeah, but what if it does. I don't know who this guy is; neither does Arsa. And, what do you mean by the jealous act?" Elliot asked.

"You always act jealous when I get a guy in my life. When I was dating Kurt, you went to his office telling him he needed to act like a decent boyfriend. When Dean came around, you did everything to keep me from talking to him." Olivia growled.

Elliot scoffed. "I don't know what your talking about." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, okay. Yeah, I did know what I was doing. Look, it's only because I want what's best for you. Those guys aren't even worth your time. I'm not even worth your time, but I always wonder why you spend it with me."

"Elliot, what are you talking about? We've been best friends forever. Why wouldn't I want to spend my time with you?" Olivia challenged.

"Because you deserve so much better than me. Or Kurt, or Dean. You deserve the best guy in the world that can give you everything. Yet, you date all these guys that are total chumps. Or, you hang out with violent psychopaths like me." Elliot admitted.

Olivia was taken aback. "El, you are not a psychopath. You are violent, but that's only on occasions when you are under stress. Plus, I have to face it. El, I'm in my forties. Not a lot of guys are willing to be with someone my age. They all look for woman who are younger."

"Liv, you don't know that. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Elliot said looking into her eyes. "Where's the guy you were going out with tonight?"

"He's waiting for me at the bar down the street. He's taking me to dinner." Olivia said not mentioning the fact that dinner was at Hooters.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly. "See, now we know this guy isn't for you. You deserve a helicopter to take you anywhere you wanted to go. Not to Hooters." Olivia's eyes widened. "Arsa told me."

Olivia watched the raindrops fall down his face. "El, I need to do this for me."

"Why?" Elliot asked. "You don't need to go out on a date. Liv, if you need to, let me." Olivia opened her mouth to speak. "Just listen to me first." He took a step towards her. They were inches apart. "The thing I've wanted to tell you, since we met again on that awful day, was that... I love you. I have loved you ever since we met sixteen years ago. I remember mostly everything from that night. I remember every little thing that you have done over the past decade.

You scratch right above your eyebrow with your knuckle when you want to avoid a subject. You tuck your hair behind your ear when your close to figuring out something. Your nose twitches when you sleep. Your smile just gets a little bit wider when Arsa or I are mentioned in a conversation. You eat breakfast at exactly seven thirty if you'r up by that time. You know what I'm thinking before I even think it sometimes. You love running, but you hate the idea of getting up and actually doing it." Olivia smiled. Elliot kept talking.

"You always smile, even when you feel like you should be in a corner. You think that you're not beautiful enough to date any guy you want. The truth could not be further from that. You get these little gold flakes in your brown eyes when you're extremely happy. You have them in your eyes everytime you wake up and look at me. Now, you need to know that this is me. I'm not making this up; I'm telling the truth. Because, I love you and I want to be everything for you, even if I will never be enough. Because, I know that I will do everything to make you happy."

Olivia was still smiling. Elliot watched the little gold flakes in her eyes stir. She looked up at him. "I love you too. From day one, I have loved you. You are everything I need. You have no idea how much I love seeing those blue eyes of yours in the morning. You make me the happiest person ever. No matter what you do, I have to smile. Just because, it's you. El, I love you." She put her hands on his chest as he put his hands on her hips.

Elliot dropped his wet forehead to hers. Olivia looked into his eyes and bit her lip. They met in the middle and kissed. Olivia snaked her arms up around his neck and put her hands on the back of his head. Her whole body was buzzing with an electric current. She deepened the kiss when Elliot opened his mouth.

Elliot slowly lifted her up so her legs were around his waist. Olivia followed on cue and secured her ankles together behind his back. He put one of his hands on her thigh while the other one was on her back, holding her to him. Olivia moved one of her hands down to his bicep and squeezed lightly. She smiled into the kiss as his teeth grazed her tongue.

They pulled away breathing heavily. Their eyes were closed. Olivia could feel the adreniline rush through her as she stayed still, wrapped around Elliot with his arms around her. Elliot's heartbeat was racing. He could hear it in his ears. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. They both opened their eyes at the same time and laughed lightly at the situation.

"Look, I know this is new to us, but I've known you for sixteen years." Elliot grinned. "Marry me?"

Olivia smiled even wider than she thought possible. "Yes."

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Olivia confirmed with a light chuckle.

Elliot kissed her hard and pulled back. "Look into my pocket." Olivia stuck her hand into his shirt pocket and gasped when she opened it. "It's all yours Liv."

Olivia kissed him and put on the ring. "I love you Stabler."

"I love you too, Benson soon to be Stabler." Elliot smiled. "I guess we have to tell our daughter that we're getting married."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Olivia chuckled. She kissed Elliot again. "I think she'll be happy."

Elliot looked over Olivia's shoulder and smiled. "I think she is too." He turned slightly so Olivia could look through the door to see what he was looking at. Olivia smiled.

Arsa was cheering and jumping around with Olivia's door man. They could both hear their cheering. "I wonder how she'll feel when we tell her we're getting married."

"God, I love the sound of that." Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" Olivia said sternly. "You missed my perfectly good lips right here." She smiled and kissed him. Elliot chuckled into the kiss.

When they pulled away, Elliot gently put her down on her feet. Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around her back and watched his daughter and the door man dance.

Ned, the door man, stopped dancing. Olivia held up her left hand and waved her ring finger. Ned's jaw dropped. He put out his arm and stopped Arsa's dancing. He didn't even look at her as he pointed. Arsa looked and her jaw dropped as her smile got bigger. "OH MY GOD!"

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	22. The Wedding, Another Inevitable Spark

**Please review! **

Arsa had the biggest smile on her face. Here she was at her parents wedding, on the alter. Her parents were smiling at each other as the priest spoke. Her mother had on a knee length white dress. It was short sleeved on the top and was backless. Her hair was down in loose curls. Her father was in a simple suit.

Olivia let Arsa pick out the bridesmaids dresses since she was going to wear it. She picked out a simple yellow sundress with white lace at the torso for a belt and at the bottom. They all had simple white heeled flip flops. Their hair was down with curls at the bottom. Arsa decided that part because her hair was now down to the middle of her back and she did not want to spend an hour and a half in a hair salon having her hair put into a bun.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and squeezed her hand slightly as they priest stopped speaking. Olivia was tearing up from happiness. "I do." She smiled as she squeezed his hand back.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest smiled.

Elliot beamed as he leaned forward and kissed Olivia. Everyone stood up and cheered. They pulled apart and smiled at the crowd. Elliot brought Olivia under his arm and kissed her head. "I love you Liv."

"Love you too, El." Olivia smiled and kissed him. She turned to Arsa. "Come on. You're coming with us." She put her arm around her daughter and kissed her head. "Are you happy?"

Are you kidding me?" Arsa smiled. "I'm fricken beyond happy. This is awesome!"

Elliot chuckled. "Good, now let's go. There's prime rib with my name on it."

They got to the reception hall and ate. Arsa smiled because it was speech time. Dickie went first since he was the best man. Then, it was Arsa's turn. She stood up and smiled. "Hey guys! I'd just like to clear this up right now because some of you have asked me how I feel about finally having a dad. Well, even though I didn't know my biological father a while ago, I've always thought of Elliot as my father. That's why I am estatic to have him be my father. Okay, now I'll go to my parents." The crowd chuckled.

"Mom and Dad, I have been waiting for this day for, what has it been?" Arsa smiled. She set this up before hand.

John stood up. "Fourteen years!"

Fin stood up. "A decade!"

Alex stood up. "Forever!"

"So long that it's torturous!" Casey groaned.

"For far too long!" Cragen smiled standing up.

Arsa chuckled. "That about covers it." She turned back to her parents. "You guys fought your feelings when everybody else saw them plain as day. Now, you guys have given into it, and you could not be happier. I've found you two counting the seconds until you would see each other again. Literally, I have wittnesses. Even though, it took you guys forever, I'm glad you got together when you did. John is too. He won three hundred bucks, I think it was."

"WOO!" John shouted. "Arsa, you still owe me twenty bucks, but I'll drop it to nothing since you finally got them together."

Arsa laughed. "Thanks John." She looked back at her parents. "Anyway, I love you guys. I'm so happy for you. And Dad, thanks for finally making Mom an honest woman." She smirked.

Olivia laughed and stood up. She hugged her daughter. Elliot hugged her after and sat down after his new wife. He took the microphone from Arsa and kissed her cheek. Arsa sat down. "Well, thank you Arsa for that beautiful speech. I love how John just pops in there every now and then." The crowd laughed lightly. Elliot turned to Olivia. "Well, we finally did it. We finally got married." He turned to the crowd. "WOOHOO!" He shouted and the crowd laughed. He turned back to Olivia to find her chuckling. "You have done so much for me. You raised our daughter on your own. You have saved my life and have gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count. I can't wait to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another human being. You seem to prove a lot of things for me. I never thought that someone could be so beautiful, so amazing, and still could keep up with me when running after someone. For instance, our daughter who like to get the gardening hose out." Olivia laughed. "I never thought a smile, a person, could make me want to shout from the roof tops. Liv, everyday you surprise me. You love me. I couldn't ask for more. I love you."

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she stood up and kissed him. "Ahhh!" Arsa, Alex, and Casey smiled as they watched them kiss.

Olivia and Elliot chuckled and turned to them. "You guys really like us being together."

"Well duh! We all had to push you to get together." Alex smiled. She kissed Arsa's head. "This little genius is awesome! She set up plans of her own and executed them perfectly. Well, except for that one that you didn't do."

"That was like the last thing I could come up with." Arsa chuckled.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "I think we'd like to hear these plans later."

"You got it Daddio!" Arsa smirked giving him a thumbs up. "You can know anything you want as long as I don't get grounded. I have two lawyers here as wittnesses and a bunch of cops. That's how awesome I am at timing." The crowd chuckled.

"Okay kiddo." Elliot smiled and looked up at the band. "I think it's time to get the music started."

After Elliot and Olivia had their first dance, everybody was allowed on the dance floor. Arsa was about to go onto the dance floor when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She smiled. "Chandler!"

"Hey Arsa!" Chandler smiled as she turned to look at him. He was in a navy blue suit. My game got done early, so I came here."

Arsa smiled and hugged him. "You came just in time for the music." She took his hand.

He put his hand around her torso and held her other hand. She rested her other hand on his shoulder. "How'd your game go?"

"Good, we won. I didn't have my lucky charm though. I would've much rather been here. I had to pay John twenty-five bucks for losing that bet." Chandler groaned. Arsa chuckled and shook her head. "You know, I've been thinking about what your dad said to me about how do you know when you like a girl."

"Really?" Arsa asked smiling.

"Yeah, guess what I realized." Chandler started. "I realized that what he said about your mom is the way I feel about you. Whenever I see you, I smile. You remember when we first met. You had to dance with me like this for me to talk to you, because I was so nervous. And, we spend all of our time with each other. I always want to spend time with you. I guess what I'm saying is that, I love you and I'd like to take you out on a date."

Arsa smiled and kissed him. "I love you. It took you long enough. Friday works for me." Chandler chuckled and kissed her again. When they pulled apart, Arsa put her head on his chest as he put his head on hers and they continued to dance.

Elliot and Olivia had watched the whole thing. Olivia kissed Elliot's chin. "It took them long enough."

Elliot chuckled. "It didn't take as long as us. I still don't like her dating."

"Yeah, well you're her father. You're not going to like her dating anyone, because you'll hate the date you have to give her away." Olivia said. "Look how happy she could be. Look at how happy you've made me."

Elliot smiled down at his wife. "You, Mrs. Stabler, have a point." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

When the reception was over, Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to leave for their flight. Elliot was putting the last of the bags into the car. Alex and Casey were further back, giving them some time with their daughter before they left. Olivia and Arsa were hugging. "Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be with Alex and Casey all week."

"I know, but this is going to be the longest time I've been apart from you." Olivia whined. She hugged her daughter again and didn't let go. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Arsa smiled hugging her mother. "Fly safe. Wish me luck with two lawyers for a week."

Olivia laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "Okay, I love you. I'll see you in a week. I'll try and call."

"Okay, love you too." Arsa smiled and watched as her mother walked over to Alex and Casey to specify what they could and couldn't let Arsa do. Arsa turned back to see her dad walking towards her. She smiled at him. "Good luck with Mom. She almost cried already."

Elliot smiled and hugged his daughter. "Well, your mother just loves you so much that she hates being away from you."

Arsa smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm going to miss you this week."

"I'm going to miss you too, Arsa. So much." Elliot said kissing her head. He looked at her outfit. "How can you wear that? It's cold out here."

"It is not." Arsa chuckled. She was wearing short shorts and a wind jacket. She looked up at him with her Stabler eyes. "I'm really glad you came back that day."

Elliot smiled at his daughter and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm glad I did too. I kind of had to. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I love you too much to do that again."

"I love you too, Dad." Arsa smiled into his chest. "Be safe."

"You too." Elliot smiled kissing her head. "And, when I say that, I mean in all areas. You and Chandler just started dating and stuff. Go slow. And, don't get drunk at a party and get pregnant. As much as I love you and how this all panned out, I really wish I would've known that I was your father all these years."

Arsa chuckled. "Okay, I will. Chandler and I will just make out on the couch or something."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Liv!"

Arsa laughed. "Dad, I was kidding, sort of. Listen, I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm a virgin. You're covered."

Elliot squinted his eyes. "I think I've had this conversation before."

"I bet you have." Arsa smirked. She patted his chest and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a week. I will still be a virgin then."

"You better be." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked walking up.

"He said I should still be a virgin by the time he gets back." Arsa chuckled.

Olivia paused. "I agree with your father on that, but how did you two end up talking about that anyway. I was gone for thirty seconds."

"I get right to the point." Arsa smiled. "I don't beat around the bush." She hugged them both one last time. "Bye guys. Love you."

"Bye Arsa! Love you." Olivia smiled kissing her daughter's head.

Elliot kissed her temple. "Love you. Be good. Bye."

Elliot and Olivia got into the car and started driving towards the airport. How Olivia got here, she didn't know. She was with the man she loved on the night of their wedding. He took her hand and smiled at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Olivia looked at him a moment. "I'm just wondering how I got so lucky to have you and our daughter."

"I wonder that all the time, Liv." Elliot grinned. He smiled wider when he saw his daughter watching them in the rearview mirror. "I wonder that all the time."

THE END

**Please review! I hate to end one of my favorite stories, but all stories have to eventually come to an end. Love you guys! If you like drama, check out my new story called Destruction. I just posted it today.**


End file.
